Kissing kitties
by evioletfox
Summary: what happens when the akatsuki are kittens in our worl and are bought by their doubles? who also are huge naruto fans and are sometime called the real life akatsuki? well read and find out. the rating my change thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm having a new story I've read so many of these kinds and wanted to try my hand at it yes there is no naruto paring… *fans gasp*. I know, I know but he will always have violet my original oc so no need to worry anyway I need someone to do the disclaimer…*thinks*. Ok here's leader-san to do the disclaimer.**

**Pain: why must I do this?**

**Me: *lies* because you are awesome like god?**

**Pain: fine evioletfox dose not own the akasuki only her awesome new oc's…**

**Me: gets sparkly eyes* you think thair awesome?**

**Dei-Chan: he better he's staying at my fucking house!**

**Me: Dei-Chan get they don't know you yet!**

**Dei-Chan: oh… sorry *leaves with emo cloud o' doom over her***

**Me: awww I had better go cheer her up… to the story!**

Kissing kitties' chapter 1

The akasuki went to bed and where fast asleep and I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling deep in thought when in my head I heard.

"Kissed by one's self, and turn right ,be true to one's self, that is the test ,then fallowed by the rest." in my head a girl was saying it and walking closer to me I only saw her lips and down they where full and blood red she smiled at me. And I saw a bright light.

~else where in our world. ~

The girl looked up at the blond man "your my only family dei, I'll stick by you as long as you don't leave me alone ok?" she smiled at him and

"And… and… AND…**AND DAMN IT!"** I had a writers block again I have no inspiration!

"ding ,ding" I stood up to get the door my long ass hair getting in the way the red and black streaks fell back in place as I ran down my steps.

"Hurry up brat I don't like to wait!" yelled one of my friends from behind the door. I hurried my pace and made it to the door.

"_Damn this fucking huge house."_ I thought as I opened the door to revel the real time akasuki! At lest that's what I call us even though we love the akasuki we try not to look the same but no matter what we do people always say it. In stepped my Danna her real name is Ni she saved my life when we where little and she's my oldest friend so that's why I call her that, it's just coincidence… ok not really but people looked at me weirder when I said master, so when I learned what no Danna meant I used it.

"About time brat" she said stepping through the door and hugging me she looks like Sasori from the akasuki only she has longer hair to her shoulders and a few golden stripes like my red and black ones, she also has a red hinged to her brown eyes. She's shorter and unlike Sasori she has a vary emotional face. Next in was Chin who looks like Tobi with out the mask she has onyx black eyes and long hair like me but her bangs are choppy and stick up everywhere, her eyes have red specks in them it looks really cool she is mostly hyper but when she gets pissed she is pure evil. We love her though, she always calls me dei-sempie, that's my name by the way and I look like Deidara only my bangs cover the opposite eye and I have one black streak on the right and a red one on the left. I have long blonde hair longer than Deidara's and sky blue eyes people say they see flakes of gold in them, but what's really weird about them is its darker around the irises and spikes at the top, bottom of my eye and sides, it looks kinda like a star in my eye only blue. Next in was Kouba she has half black hair and half white and talks to her self all the time she even talks to plants! She refuses to eat anything other than pure meat it's kinda hard to cook for her. Then came takai she looks like itachi she even has the emotionless mask she hates it, she once tried to force a smile and two things happened one she made a baby bawl and two she mad a puppy cringe in fear. When she smiles for real with out force, it is one of the most beautiful smiles but she can't break the mask mostly her sister and us have seen her true smile. She has long hair no face marks but has the face that makes her look scary like itachi but what can you do? She never wares to much bright colors but none of us really do. When she loosens up, she is a blast, she has black onyx eyes with red specks like Chin they are actually sisters. Kisa is next she is Kisame's double except she doesn't have blue skin she has blue hair most people don't believe she was born with it but she was. She is tanner then all of us but she used to live in Florida and is the only one who will drive an hour just to get to the beach every day. She is a major surfer girl she even has a dream of being the best surfer around and being a fish specialist. She is the tallest in the group and she is one of the oldest to. Next in at the same time because they where at each other's throats again was chi and Kinsen. Chi is hidan's twin she is like him in every way but her hair it's long and it won't stay pulled back so their's always some in her eyes which are the same color as Hidan and she curses just like him. Kinsen has longer hair about to her shoulder blades has bright green eyes. She is all about saving money but not so much she'll sell our stuff…well she did sell me to Danna and Tobi to itachi. Oh and we got so used to others calling us by our counter parts names so we call each other it to but most of the time we use Chan.

"no I won't fucking shut the hell up I'm talking to you and your going to fucking listen unless you want to be sacrificed to jashin-sama!" chi yelled walking into the living room with the others Kinsen close behind.

"Hidan-chan you haven't sacrificed a real person your whole frickin life!" Kinsen screamed back.

"Ok ok why are you guys here?" I asked/yelled they all looked at me and smiled.

"We think you've bin alone in this big hose for to long and since you wont leave we're kidnapping you and taking you somewhere." before I could say anything chi was behind me and hit me knocking me out.

~a hour latter when dei wakes up~

"Ugh where am I?" I looked around things where still blurry at first then they cleared up and I saw a woman behind a counter that said humane society. I walked up and she smiled.

"Ahh your awake your friends said you wanted an animal or two what would you like?" she asked typing something up at the same time.

"_Oh so this is what they meant when they said alone, whatever I'll go along with it ok what do I want to get…?"_ I thought and got my answer when I heard a meow come from one of the doors.

"a cat or cats please." she smiled and opened the door when I walked in I saw two groups of cats one group on the left side was spread out and glaring at the other, The ones on the right side where all huddled together one kitten walked over to the left side and meowed at the group. They hissed at him and he slunk back to where he was in the middle. The other cats noticed me and started acting all cute meowing away, the woman had left me alone with them. "Back off fucking prissy cats!" I yelled pointing at them they stopped and I turned toward the black and orange kitten from before and picked him up. "Hi little guy you got some friends I can take home too?" I was a little shocked when he nodded but I set him down and he walked around the group on the right. "Ok I'll take them then." I smiled down at them.

"Oh thank god they would not split up!" the women came in and had a whole lot of cases and I took them all home.

"Ok now to name you damn this is a big group ten…like akasuki! Ok I have to see if I can't name you that. Let's see now…" I looked at all the cats and grabbed the nearest one he had red fur and sandy paws he looked like he had lines at all his joints and a circle on his heart so it was actually kinda easy to name him.

"Your Sasori or saso-kitty for short. Next!" then I picked up a blond cat with a little bit of fur over his left eye and a line on his chest.

"Aaww I almost feel bad for you for doing this but it hast to be done your Deidara or dei-kitty for short I know I get called his name to." I smiled down at the cat and went for the next setting him down on the other side of me and grabbing the orange and black swirl kitten and I automatically knew what to call him.

"You're Tobi and you're a good kitten!" he nodded and I set him down these cats do weird things, which makes them even more awesome.

~ Sasori pov~

"_How do you think she knows about us?" _I asked leader as the last of them was named thair actual name. Itachi was a regular black cat but with red eyes, Kisame is big and blue with fish like markings on him and had sharp teeth. Hidan was silver and had the jashin symbol on his chest. Kakuzu was brown green eyes and had stitches markings all over him. Leader is orange with black dots where his piercing are and konan is blue with a white ear.

"_I'm not sure but she seems to not know it's us…,"_ he thought about this for a while and the girl stood up.

"Ok now my name is dei-Chan I know you don't really need to know it but you seem like smart cats so I'll tell you… DANCE TIME!" when she said that she plugged this rectangular thing in and music started to play from something. It sounded like it came from everywhere at once.

~dei-Chan's pov~

So I plugged in my ipod to my house speakers yes I have speakers all over my house and video cameras I'm rich at first it was just my parents money but then it was mine and I'm now a published author. Can't stop the rain started but I next it until I found the song I needed. Dance magic dance started to blare through the speakers and I danced to it.

You remind me of the babe(What babe?)Babe with the power(What power?)Power of Voodoo(Who do?)You do(Do what?)Remind me of the babe

I saw saso-kitty jump on my bed to get a better look at what was going on… or to not get stepped on but I grabbed him and danced with him in my arms smiling down at him he looked shocked.I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could crywhat could I do?My baby's love had goneAnd left my baby blueNobody knewWhat kind of magic spell to useSlime and snailsOr puppy dog tailsThunder or lightningThen baby said...Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Put that baby spell on meJump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

When this part came, I tossed him up lightly and caught him then kept dancing after it was done.

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)Put that magic jump on meSlap that baby, make him freeI saw my baby, trying hard as babe could tryWhat could I do?My baby's fun had goneand left my baby blueNobody knewwhat kind of magic spell to useSlime and snailsPuppy dog's tailsThunder or lightningThen baby said...Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Put that baby spell on meJump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)Put that magic jump on meSlap that baby, make him freeDance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)Put that baby spell on me (ooh)You remind me of the babe(What babe?)The babe with the power(What power?)Power of Voodoo(Who do?)You do(Do what?)Remind me of the babeDance magic, dance, ooh ooh oohDance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh oohDance magicWhat kind of magic spell to useSlime and snailsOr puppy dog tailsThunder or lightningSomething frighteningDance magic, danceDance magic, dancePut that baby spell on meJump magic, jumpJump magic, jumpPut that magic jump on meSlap that baby make him freeDance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)Jump magic, jumpPut that magic jump on meSlap that babyDance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magicSlap that baby make him freeDance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Then I looked down at him he seemed to be glaring at me.

"Aaww don't be mad! You where a good dance partner saso-kitty so I'll give you a prize!" I grinned at him and then I bent my neck and kissed his head suddenly thair was a loud poof and my arms tightened on the cat I barely noticed when he started to get bigger and have less fur. I had fallen backwards when smoke came from somewhere. When I hit the ground, something or someone fell on me just barely holding thair weight from crushing me. When the smoke cleared, I was looking into brown to others board eyes but I saw the slight emotion of shock in them. Being an artiste helped me with my eye for detail.

"Who…what just happened?" I asked not looking at who it was until then and I saw it was akasuna no Sasori. My mind went into overdrive but I also noticed that he had clothes on it was everything but his cloak (so the clothes under it and yes I know he probably wouldn't have clothes but this would be weird if he didn't) I noticed he smelt like wood shavings and… something I couldn't place.

"sorry I'll get off now." he said lifting himself up still looking me in the eyes and when his balance was at it's worst with the way we had fallen two of the other cats jump on and off his back making him fall forward. It was dei-kitty and Kisame, and when they did his face fell forward and it all happened in slow motion Sasori came closer until his lips where pressed to mine dei-kitty and Kisame where as far as they could get. My eyes went wide when I realized what happened his lips where pressed firmly to mine until he got up again but I notice something that helped me not think of the kiss… yet.

"Hey you're not a puppet?" I kinda asked he looked down at himself and was again shocked to find what I just stated to be true. Then before he could say anything more proofing and smoke filled the air and when it cleared the cats where gone and the rest of the akasuki stood in thair place.

"Boy Dana, un. How old dose this make you, yeah?" asked Deidara trying not to laugh but at what I'm not sure.

"16 why and what is your problem brat?" Sasori asked him his eyes narrowing a bit waiting for the answer.

"ha-ha-was that your first kiss danna, un-hahaha?" he said in a fake cooing sound, I felt my face heat up, and when I get embarrassed I get mad.

"hey Deidara art is a,' BANG" I hit him over the head with a pot and it made the bang sound and sent him flying into the wall. I glared at Kisame and hit him to. "That's for helping him sushi!" I stormed out of the room and started to make ramen with my pot, while I waited for it to finish I called my friends. Most people would be freaking out but I liked this it made things interesting and different I always hated predictable.

"Hello?" I heard Danna on the other end and I felt relieved all of a sudden.

"Hey Danna grab the akasuki we have a problem." I told her she said ok and hung up by the time they got here I was done with my ramen and the other akasuki was still in my room probably trying to wake up the two boneheads.

"So what's the problem?" itachi-Chan asked in her monotone voice, but we could all tell she was worried by the way, she held herself.

"Well you know how you took me to the pet store earlier?" I asked they all nodded thair heads. "Well I got ten cats and…" I was cut off by hidan-chan.

"Hahaha you're a fucking cat lady!" she exclaimed laughing the whole time.

"NO! Because the cats turned into the akasuki in my bedroom!" they froze and stared at the stares leading to said room. Next thing I know I'm being pulled by my group of friends into my room where the akasuki stood or sat.

"Holy crap they look like us damn it! Fucking jashin how the hell did this happen?" screamed Hidan by the window. Chi went running and glomped him unlike most of us her, Kensin, chin, and Kouba actually like thair doubles.

"Holy crap it's Hidan thank jashin-sama! Fuck this is awesome!" I could have sworn I saw Kakuzu get a sick look.

"Ok that is chi the Hidan double." I stated pointing to the girl still holding Hidan who really didn't look like he minded. "She is Kensen Kakuzu's double and this is Kouba zetsu's double." Kakuzu looked at Kensin and asked.

"Your name means money doesn't it?" she nodded and they started to talk.

"**Damn it sure is** crowded in here I'm going to the forest…" Kouba said and started to walk away.

"Do you mind** I'm fucking going to."** zetsu followed when she shrugged and they both went out side.

"This is takai and Kisa they are itachi and Kisame's doubles. This is Danna err I mean Ni Sasori's double…" I felt myself flush a bit when I looked at him no one seemed to notice but Danna but she wouldn't point it out until later. "and as you know I'm dei Deidara's double." as I finished everyone started to talk trying to find out how they got here or just talking Danna was talking to pain and konan to figure out how they got here the rest where messing around. I tried to slip out of the room through one of the secret passages and it worked. (It's supposed to be like one of those old horror film houses with secretes rooms, hallways, and everything.) I made my way away from the noise of the others to finish wrighting and illustrating my latest book; I sat down and looked at the line.

"What is it? You're my oldest friend you can tell me. "I smiled up at him but as he went to tell me we heard a noise in the forest….

"What is that?" a voice said right by my ear, which in turn made me jump like a foot in the air.

"Holy crap! How did you find me?" I looked behind me and noticed it was Sasori who had snuck up on me.

~with Kouba~

Me and zetsu where walking through the forest and I was freaking out.

"_Holy crap its zetsu the freaking hot cannibal!__** You're such a fucking fan girl but he is hotter in person I have to admit."**_ I looked over at him sure I've bitten people and liked the taste but I only bite my friends or people trying to hurt them but I've never eaten anyone.

"_**Damn laws and none killing"**_ he looked at me and said.

"You look** fucking tasty."** he smirked like I would run from him screaming bloody murder but I just looked and said.

"You look** fucking tasty to."** he raised an eyebrow at me and we kept walking until we had reached the end of dei's land.

~with Ni~

"So basically you have no idea except each member had a strange dream or vision in Sasori's case except you and konan?" I asked them they nodded and I decided to ask one of the others about thair dream but with my luck the only one not talking to someone was Deidara my heart beat faster just thinking about talking to him but I swallowed that and went over to him.

"Hey Deidara-kun do you mind telling me about your dream?" he jumped a bit at the sound of my voice but then nodded his head yes.

"well, un I heard "Kissed by one's self, and turn right, be true to one's self, that is the test, then fallowed by the rest." in my head a girl was saying it and walking closer to me. I only saw her lips and down but I saw edges of blood red hair. Then I woke up here." he looked at me as I thought about it. The words sounded familiar some how but I can't tell…

"Hey, UN what do you think happened to no Danna and dei-Chan?" I looked up to find they where gone it shocked me but she probably just went to her wrighting room but where did Sasori go?

"I'm not sure where Sasori is but the brat is probably at her wrighting room." he laughed a bit and I looked at him with a wtf look.

"I remembered what happened to Dei-Chan and Danna is all." again I looked at him with a wtf look he explained what happened.

~with Dei~

"Oh um it's my latest book and I need to try and finish it…yeah." I watched as he read my work he looked at me and I was embarrassed. "it's only the ruffed draft so if you don't like it then tell me what I can fix and I'll look at it again." he just looked at me again then at the book lying on my desk.

"What is this?" he asked flipping through the pages.

"Um my first book in the series you can read it if you like." he nodded and walked to one of the chairs in my wrighting room and I continued with my wrighting. He seemed so into my book and I felt a little proud about it.

"_My favorite akasuki likes my book…yahoo!"_ I only thought it for a second before I went back to wrighting. Soon I noticed a sound coming from where he sat and realized he was hungry.

"Oh yah you're human now… I guess we should go back to eat huh." I stood and grabbed his hand pulling him up from the chair and lead him through the hall to a new door I peaked out and found the kitchen empty.

"Ok we're good come on." I realized I still had his hand that wasn't clutching my book and let go when we walked into the kitchen.

~Sasori pov~

When my stomach made a weird sound, dei-Chan looked up and said, "Oh yah you're human now… I guess we should go back to eat huh." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of the chair it was still new to me being able to feel. Her hand was so soft and warm it, felt weird she pulled me through the hidden hall to a new door than before. Her skin tingled my hand and I realized as we went into what appeared to be the kitchen she released it and I found my self, wanting to grab that hand again but I refrained.

"_What an odd felling what is it?"_ I thought watching the girl get out pots and food to cook. I recognized the ingredients for a stew.

"Dei-Chan do you want me to get the others?" I asked even though I am sure I would not be able to find my way back.

"no need I can tell them with this when its done." she pointed to a small box in the wall and sat down across from me I went back to the book as she stared out the window with a blank the smell of the stew drifted over, my stomach growled again, and she got up with a huff and pushed a button on the box.

"Guys come on down for dinner." as soon as she let the button go I heard running and jumping around.

"Alright grub time I was fucking starving!" Chi-Chan exclaimed pumping her fist in the air, Hidan close behind doing almost the same thing. I shook my head at the two and said thank you to Dei-Chan as she put a bowl in front of me.

~ni-Chan pov~

Ok so Dei-Chan finished serving out the food and went to clean up the dishes before eating I got up brought my bowl and hers to the kitchen and put it next to her.

"Eat now… so you going to tell me what's going on or do I got to guess?" I asked as I sat on the counter eating.

"What do you mean the akasuki are eating stew in my house how much more can thair be?" she asked confused and I laughed a bit at it.

"Ha-ha I mean the incident with your favorite akasuki? Maybe a… kiss?" I said and she blush so much it would put said member's hair to shame she looked back at the dishes still not touching her stew.

"well it w…was a prank by Deidara-kun and Kisame-kun they made him fall forward and his lips fell on mine…"she said and touched her lips. She has always had a crush on Sasori people say it's weird because she looks like Deidara-kun. Others say yaoi whenever they find out which sometimes is funny others not so much.

"that's all and he probable doesn't even remember it even now… hahaha" she brushed it off sometimes I think she would make the best ninja here always covering up what she really feels with the faces she thinks everyone wants.

"Fine but just…" I was going to tell her to talk to him but instead… "Eat your stew ok? I don't need you starving yourself or I'll call you ino." her face went to a discussed look and she eats the stew without another word. She hates ino and sakura at lest fan girl sakura ino she hates her all together. I left her to her shoveling of food, dishes when I came out I saw zetsu, and Kouba sitting at the table looking at the others eat.

"Oh brat you forgot food for Kouba-Chan and zetsu-san!" I called back I heard her jump.

"CRAP OK, OK HOLD ON GUYS JUST DON'T EAT ANYONE!" she shouted from the kitchen and soon brought out a plate of meat for each of them.

"Thair now eat before I get a limb lost." she said as Kouba bit her shoulder a little bit. "don't even think about it zetsu-san just eat." she walked back into the kitchen probable to clean the new dishes I walked into the living room and saw Sasori with one of Dei-Chan's books.

~a few hours later Die-Chan pov~

Ok so now we had to pick rooms my friends decided to sleep over and they have rooms for them selves already that and whole wardrobes (they just randomly brought clothes over) so they where set now I just needed rooms for the akasuki. So the line up went chi-Chan in one room, Hidan-san in another, then Kakuzu-san, Kensin in the next then Tobi-kun. Next to him is Chin-Chan then Ni-Chan and Deidara-san after that, Sasori was next to him to his dismay. Then Kouba and zetsu was outside Kouba in a tent and zetsu in a tree…. Yah, pain, and konan shared my parent's old room. My room was far in the house away from them so I could work or get sleep when they where up my room is hidden in the maze of hallways my parents haven't even bin in it. So then, we all went to sleep, until the next morning. However, when I woke up I had a BIG surprise and it made me worry about the… akasuki.

**Me: ok what do you think? I tried my best and I hop thair aren't to many mistakes if you have any questions then review oh and you won't believe what happens next.**

**Dei-Chan: I'm back people! With no emo cloud o' doom!**

**Chi-Chan: whoop de-fuckin do why the hell dose chin-Chan's name look like a body part… not even the good one!**

**Chin-Chan: Hidan-Chan that's mean T.T anyway review and chin-Chan and Tobi-kun will hug you!**

**Me: bye!**


	2. Chapter 3 NEW GUESTS!

**Ok here's the next chappy and I think it's a little funnier than the last one.**

**Pain: I am not doing the disclaimer this time.**

**Me: *pouts* fine I'll get the awesome artists to do it.**

**Sasori and Deidara: which one is the awesome one?**

**Me: *thinks* BOTH! Now go on before I sick fan girls on you!**

**Deidara: evioletfox dose not own the akasuki or any naruto characters.**

**Sasori: she just owns her awesome oc's and her cat. *looks at last word* why did I have to say that?**

**Me: because she is being cut and lying on my legs right now ^_^**

**Chi-Chan: who the fuck cares about your damn heathen cat! Let's get on with the damn chappy!**

**Me: fine but if you call my cat a heathen again I'm throwing Hidan to the fan girls!**

**Hidan and chi-Chan: *shivers* you wouldn't**

**Me: *gets evil glint* oh yeah…**

Kissing kitties' chapter 2- the new guest!

"Oh my fucking god I'm gonna rape youuu!" I heard a person who was supposed to be in jail yell I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs when I looked and I glomped the unsuspecting man.

"Satsu-Oniisan what are you doing out of jail?" I yelled as I fell on top of him he looked at me and smiled he looks like this…Sanguine eyes, muscular, spiky green hair (similar style to Jiraiya's), sharp teeth, rounded face, 5'9", 170 pounds and he's 21. He's so cool but he rapes and kills guys… oh yah he's gay so he won't hurt us girls he is like an older brother to me and Kaiki-Chan she's actually my twin sister. She looks like… medium blond hair with two blood red streaks framing her face blue eyes with black lining on the outer rim she looks simpler to Deidara-kun too but is more like ino she hates that so much. "Where's kaiki-chan? She left for Japan with you right? How did you get out of jail, she told me you where in but not out!" he put a hand on my mouth and put me on my feet so he could stand up.

"1. I busted out and hit the border 2. She's going to her room and 3. Who is this guy I'm about to rape?" he said pointing at… PAIN!

"HOLY CRAP SATSU-ONIISAN YOU CAN'T RAPE LEADER-SAN!" I yelled and pounded on his chest he laughed and shook his head at my attempt. "Get Kaiki-Chan and I'll explain… NO RAPING THE GUYS IN THIS HOUSE GOT IT?" he looked at me, walked toward kaki's room, and waved his hand dismissively.

"Yah, yah no raping in the house…" I looked to leader who was glaring at Satsu's back; I got his attention and apologized.

"I am so sorry leader-san he is… not like most people but he's really nice to those he's close to. He'll get better I promise I'll talk to him and my sister." he nodded and went back to his room, soon after Kaiki-Chan and Satsu-Oniisan came back. Kaiki-san had a blank look as she said.

"Why was thair a pain cosplayer in the house?" I looked at her with the same exact look and said…

"that wasn't a cosplayer it was one of my new cats who turned into the akasuki…" her eyes got big and she sat down on the couch I called everyone out to see who was here one by one the girls yelled and glomped Kaiki-Chan and Satsu-Oniisan as soon as they where done I introduced them.

"Ok this is my twin sister and older brother figure Kaiki-Chan and Satsu-Oniisan guys I'll warn you know he's gay and a rapist sooo yah sleep with one eye open because he might try even though I said not to. Then you guys know who they are because you watch naruto…" The phone cut me off when it rang three times it went to the machine.

"You've reached the Newa residence if you're a bill collector…YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG HOUSE DAMN IT! If you're my editor then I'm working diligently." it was cut off by my sister. "No you aren't your fanfictioning again!" "Don't listen to her anyway anyone else leave your name and number and we might get back to you…" again I got interrupted this time by Satsu. "Or I'll rape you if you're a bitch or duch going after my girls!" You heard me huff and continue. "Anyway go on leave the message otaku rule!" beep' and then you heard my favorite teacher who is Satsu's friend but he's only a perv not rapist.

"Yo girls time for school go! Go! Go! Bye you better be here in ten minutes." I froze and looked at the time I ran up the stairs and so did the others we got dressed and Satsu promised not to rape anyone while we where gone.

"ok so Satsu is in charge within reason no killing fighting unless your in the sparring room and no destroying my house or books…** if you hurt my books I'll tape your eye's open and make you watch barney for 24/7 plus yaoi."** they shivered a bit at my voice and nodded thair heads. With that we headed to school we sat at the door waiting for them to open up.

~pain pov~

I glared at the man she had said he rapes men? That is just sick yet they acted as if nothing was wrong these girls astonish me. They have high chakra signatures but no control of it this man he is familiar somehow but if he goes after my akasuki I'll kill him.

"Ok guys just do what ever if you want to know where the training room is then I'll show you.

"You damn heathen, your not going to try any damn funny shit right?" Hidan said taking out his scythe and pointing it at the man.

"No dei-Chan said no and she's the one that owns the house not me." Kakuzu seemed to perk up at this; he glared at the man as if he couldn't believe him… I really didn't ether.

"Your lying even if this place is different this house must be thousands of dollars." the man named Satsu just looked at him with a blank look and stated just as plainly.

"yah her and her sis are rich her parents died recently and left a hole shit load of money then dei got a publishing job and her novels are really popular, the poor girl still has school." he looked back to the TV. Then Kakuzu said something that made me even more cautious of the man.

"Yah you probably only stay with these girls to find the money right." he scoffed even though we all knew he would do the same. Satsu's aura changed in a spit second. Then Kakuzu was fling a crossed the room and all the akasuki had weapons to the man.

"**don't you dare think for one damn minute that I don't care about these girls, if you hurt them I will kill you."** he said it and his eyes turned colors he looked at everyone of use and tried to stare even me down I didn't back don instead I just stated.

"None of the akasuki will harm the girls or yourself unless we are provoked so if thair are no further objections let us train for the day do you mind." I held my glare until his aura went back to the laid back one from earlier. I must keep an eye on this one he is the most dangerous, maybe I should talk to the akasuki.

~Sasori pov~

I hate not being in my art it makes me feel weird I at lest have some of my poisons in my pocket and in my new room I'll have to carry some senbon needles and kunai dripped in it.

To say I hated this was an under statement, I headed off to the training room with the others.

~dei-Chan~

"Who we gonna hit to day no-Danna?" I asked looking at our normal targets… the football team, the cheerleaders we all made evil faces at them they have got in some of our worst or should I say best things yet. Thair also was the players, the 'gangsters', the brainy acts not the ones that just do well the group of kids that brag about it and look down on you if you get a wrong answer.

"H…Hey! That was mine give it back!" we heard one of the few otaku in our school yell we called him pain because has orange hair and swears he going to rule the business world. He is our friend even if he doesn't like it many people even told us they thought he was in our little group.

"jocks." we all said together glaring at the guy's back I looked to no Danna and she nodded I was going to start this time. I walked over to where pain and the guy was and put on my cutes face on, every one thinks I'm a flirt because of a nasty rumor but I just use it to my advantage.

"What are you doing to my friend?" I asked looking up at him with 'tears' in the corner of my eyes, he immediately put pain down and he ran over to the others he knew what was coming.

"Oh nothing cutie but what would you like me to do with you?" he said leaning on the wall I thought with a mental sickened face.

"_Oh god that was so bad I hate this part of the job."_ I looked down and looked nerves I 'stuttered' a bit as I said.

"WH… what do y…you mean?" he pulled me against his chest and que sickened face.

"Umm anything you want me to mean." I pulled out a firecracker with out him noticing and light it with my lucky lighter it had a heart with a Brocken arrow through it. The firecracker I made and it won't hurt him just scare the living hell out of him and he will know we're after him; I stuck it in his pocket and pushed him away.

"I… I'm sorry I… can't. I have to go!" I ran from him 'hiding' behind no-Danna who glared at him when he turned away I counted down.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… KATSU!" as I said dei-kun's detonation word the firecracker went off and we saw him jump up and dance around we started to laugh our asses off. We got our lunch the best part was the guy was in all our classes and so is pain.

"Ok whose next?" I asked looking at them they all smirked and I knew what was going to happen… we have art next.

~chi pov~

All right my go next this is going to be awesome! I drew the scariest picture of sacrificing him to jashin-sama "_if drawling could be real…"_ anyway so I flew it over to him in the form of… a paper air plain. It hit him in the for head and he looked. His face went from confused to shocked to terrified and that was the best soon the teacher called for partners and I ran over and 'innocently' glomped him and yelled.

"I call him damn it so back off fucking heathens!" everyone backed off as he pleaded for them to help I love that our school doesn't have a problem with cussing I really don't have time for detention every day.

"Ok miss. Chi and mister…" she was cute off by tobi-chan yelling and glomping dei-Chan.

"tobi-chan is a good girl and wants to have dei-sempie as a partner!" dei twitched and yelled back.

"Hell no tobi-chan you always draw retarded anime! You can't draw, my anime is better! No-Danna help me!" Sasori-Chan just huffed and walked over to pain and started to work with him.

"Hah even your fucking Danna would rather you have the dimwit in stead of her!" the guy was still cowering in my rasp trying to get away pinching and even biting.

"Shut the hell up hidan-chan! Kakuzu-Chan would rather have zetsu-Chan and her cannibal talk than you! Yeah." I glared at her until the teacher cleared her through and said.

"Must we do this every time?" she glared at us and we got to work… well they did, I was busy with my other job.

"You know I fucking worship jashin-sama and he's the true god you should convert he can make you immortal if you worship him right. Then you get to kill others as sacrifices." he looked at me as if I was crazy I drew as I talked he asked.

"Are you insane? Have you ever seen the counselor… at all?" I looked at him and gave an evil smirk and he shuddered at the sight.

"no one can prove anything she said, I was a little angle according to those cameras… it's not my fault she came out with scratches everywhere… besides she's not here anymore… jashin-sama made sure of that." he looked terrified he asked.

"What do u mean… by that exactly?" I laughed creepily, gave him an evilly blank look, and said.

"She wouldn't convert and the next day she didn't come to school… I was let off to come here with my friends."…_ "no way in hell am I telling him she just asked to be transferred after I scared her half to death, damn Christians are to hard to convert…"_

"wh…what did you do to her?" he was so buying it and it was fun to scare the shit out of him and I continued with my little act.

"I didn't do anything but jashin will *this comment has bin blocked due to legal reasons because miss. Chi is under observation for the sudden change of a teacher in class thank you and have a good day* if you don't convert heathen so." I was cut off by the bell and he went running. My friends came up behind me and smirked Sasori-Chan asked.

"Is it done?" I nodded and pain smiled he was glade we where doing this.

"He's going to pay for ripping my book." we walked to study hall right after him we sat behind him and his buddies me and dei-Chan the farthest away it was Sasori-Chan's turn.

~Ni pov~

My turns never lasted to long but they always had after effects and most where hilarious. I leaned forwarded when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hey dude want some candy?" he looked at me as if I was the devil then realized it was not hidan-chan. He looked at the box it was a gobstopper box but I put a little something on them my special mixture. It would give him the shits then later a constant cough… what it's not as if I can poison him for real. The others had un-poisoned gobstoppers in thair mouths so he thought it would be safe so he took one and I started to count down like dei-Chan.

"Five… four…. Three…. Two… one." as soon as one left my mouth he stood and ran for the door the teacher righting down his name for detention. "And its done next is Kakuzu-Chan we have free time next so you know what to do right." she rubbed her hands together and smirked.

"Oh yah I know." we all smirked and went back to our work as the teacher looked up.

~Kinsen pov~

We where standing outside and I needed dei-Chan to help me with this little scheme but she still whined about it.

"Why am I always the one to get the guys in bad pics or distract them with my looks?" she might be a blonde but she had pride and wasn't like the bimbo cheerleaders, who when she didn't join ruined her social life not that she cared all that much.

"Because guys go for the blondes with blue eyes and yours are the best so deal with it." I told her what she had to do and I got my camera ready. She walked like she was going to go passed him but 'accidentally' bummed into him she grabbed him and brought him down on top of her it was perfect because her hair fell everywhere and her sleeve fell down I took the picture kicked him off her because he was enjoying it to much and showed him the picture,

"Ok here's the deal you pay me for the rest of the year twenty bucks a week and I won't show the school how you 'attacked' my friend got it?" he nodded and handed me a twenty dei-Chan was a little shaken, I asked why and she got mad.

"THE BASTERED GROPED ME, UN!" she kicked him in the balls and we walked away to the others I counted my money again and added the new twenty and smiled I love when we do this.

"Ok so who's next? Dei-Chan went… hidan-chan… me… and Kakuzu-Chan" tobi-chan jumped up and down to get Sasori-Chan's attention and said vary loudly.

"tobi-chan wants to go tobi-chan wants to be helpful!" we looked at each other and smiled.

"you know what tobi-chan and zetsu-Chan can go this time all right? " tobi-chan jumped up and down saying yay over and over, and zetsu-Chan smirked she was ready and happy. We went to gym and got ready for him to scream for mercy.

~-Kouba-Chan pov~

We where standing in line the guy was next to us because his name came after mine I looked at him and he shivered he figured out he was being targeted and had this period and the next one to endure it.

"you look** delicious can** we eat **you fucker?"** he looked at me sickened then tobi-chan glomped him and made him do a face plant into the ground and jabbered off his ear as I stared at him with my chucky smile the look I give meat I'm about to eat.

"tobi-chan is a good girl and tobi-chan likes candy do you have any candy boy-san?" when he shook his head tobi-chan went into the emo corner and pouted until a random girl gave her candy.

"**Your fucking quiet it **makes me** want to fucking eat you.** No it doesn't I meant… **don't tell me what I meant!"** I started to argue with myself while getting closer to the guy, he went to get away but tobi-chan had finished her candy and was talking his ear off again. Then he did something he never should have done he went to push tobi-chan away itachi-Chan grabbed her and I bit the guy on the shoulder… hard and he bleed. He grabbed it going to the teacher I wiped my teeth off and the teacher saw nothing.

~takai-chan pov~

I'll kill him, all thorough next period we sat next to him and I glared making him shiver and look everywhere else instead of me Kisame-Chan got him flustered and spazy how I will never know but my glares just made it worst… all in all we had a good day and went home to the others. Pain and his girl friend konan went home he thanked us and we smiled.

When we got thair and opened the door dei-freaked!

~dei-Chan pov~

We walked into the house, went to the living room, and saw Satsu-Oniisan on top off…

"HOLY CRAP SASORI-KUN!" I kicked Satsu-Oniisan off him and helped him off and into my room. When I came back I, he was gone. "Satsu-oniisan! Get your rapist ass out here! Now before I rip off your most prized body part!" I heard footsteps come running and he was thair in a second panting covoring his 'favorite' part of his body. I glared at him and he looked at me a bored expression on his face, I said calmly.

"Why where you on top of Sasori?" he looked at me and said…

"I was going to rap him… but you walked in and kicked me off." I looked at him and said.

"Damn straight I did! I said no rapping in the house or to the akasuki! And you know he's my…favorite character…" I said the last part quietly and looked down I walked away and towered my room where I left Sasori-kun.

"Hey are you alright now?" I asked going into my room he looked up the same mask on and nodded, I walked over and sat down on the bed. He looked away probably to ashamed to look a me I sighed and laid back it has bin a hard day.

"Gay baby is born ladies and gentlemen!" I finally said after a long silence and he looked at me like I was crazy which I probably am I'm alone in my room with a s-class criminal

~Sasori pov~

When she said that it made me wonder why I'm here and why I'm staying. She may look like the brat and act like him some times but thair where differences between the two. She was different then most all these girls are they don't seem to care what others think as long as they have the others kind of like us. She told me how she didn't think art was one specific thing that it changes to those who see it.

"Like to one person a forest in the morning can be a beautiful piece of art and to someone else it could just be a forest." she looked at me and she looked almost afraid… but of what?

"What's wrong? You look scared…" I let the sentence go and she just shook her head and said.

"well I know you big on art and all so I didn't know if you'd be angry or anything like when Deidara-kun gives his opinion." she looked away and at the door I thought about what she said and wondered myself most of the time I would be furious if someone didn't believe in my art but I guess… I didn't say anything though soon her stomach growled. She smiled at me and stood and said she should go make dinner.

"You can stay here if you don't want to face Oniisan… I'll bring you food in here." she looked worried but not at me at the door.

"I'll be fine he just took me off guard before that is all." I answered getting up to I actually had to stretch now and we walked through the halls, and ended up at the same door as the first time. When we here what sounded like war screeches.

~Deidara pov~

I was sitting on the couch with almost all the akasuki and the six girls. Takai-chan, ni-Chan, chi-Chan, kisa-chan, and chin-Chan about to ask one of the girls if they knew when dinner was when I heard someone screech like they where going after something. We all ran out to the back yard and cracked up laughing, soon dei-Chan and no-Danna came running out too.

"_I wonder what those two are doing together."_ I brushed the thought off and looked at the sight.

~dei-Chan pov~

I ran outside to the noise Sasori-kun right behind me and here's what I saw when I got out thair. Satsu-Oniisan, zetsu-kun, and Kouba-Chan watching kaiki-chan beating the shit out of…

"Holy crap its orochimaru!" I looked again and saw kabuto cowering from the glare chi-Chan was giving him and sasuke glairing at itachi-kun and kisa-chan glaring at sasuke.

"What the hell are you guys doing here, un?" I yelled/asked the two that weren't being beating up by a 16-year-old, god orochimaru was useless.

"thair was a light and then we ended up here in this yard and then that girl attacked lord orochimaru." said kabuto trying to act all tough after cowering at chi-Chan's glare and it ticked me off I walked up to him and did what all my friends… and sister wanted to do to the four eyes. I bitch slapped him until his face was purple.

"That's for bringing down the show and being a fucking gay kiss ass!" I dropped him and turned to sasuke unfortunately before I could do anything to the duckass I felt an evil aura behind me.

"Don't even think about it!" my sister tackled me and I yelled.

"He's a fuckin duckass dick wad!" and that started the argument we always get in to.

"No he's the smexy emo prince!" she yelled back at me we where now rolling on the ground yelling the thing at each other.

"Duckass!"

"Emo prince!"

"Duckass!"

"Emo prince!"

Finally, after everyone stopped laughing at us no Danna grabbed me and Satsu-Oniisan grabbed kaiki-chan and pulled us apart.

"Invite him to stay with us…now!" she yelled and this time kisa-chan spoke up.

"No! He'll try to kill itachi-kun…again!" sasuke looked at her and smirked as if he was going to do it anyway.

"No because I'm not letting duckass in my house!" I felt the evil aura again and caved I was too tired to fight again; I huffed in defeat and said.

"Fine but Kaiki you have to take care of his rooming and stuff and no trying to kill itachi-kun!" I said pointing a finger at her. She got the cutest face that reminded me of Tamaki-sempie from ouran, when him and haruhi are playing kick the can and nodded. She grabbed his arm and left to find him a room sasuke was just going I think he was confused. I looked at the to others still lying on the ground I looked at oro and got an idea.

"Hey Satsu-Oniisan I got an idea! You can take oro and every time you feel like raping someone you can rape him!" he liked the look of the snake man, why I will never know, and so I knew he'd go with it.

"Alright and I don't have to be nice either! I'll go tie him up and use my new 'toy' now!" he went to drag him away until I said.

"Not now, wait until after dinner I don't want everyone losing thair appetite but you can go and tie him up.," he pouted a bit before he went and did what I said. I looked at the last one laying on the ground probably hoping I forgot about him.

"ok who wants the four eyes to have to do what ever?" chi-Chan shot her hand up and I nodded she grinned evilly at the now shaking nin and dragged him off to her room I knew what she had in mind for him but Hidan-kun seemed mad and said.

"What's the bitch going to do with that fucking bastered?" he glared at where they had left and I smirked then answered.

"Oh she's just going to mess with the bastered to an inch of his life with her sharp collection." they all looked at me funny and I explained. "She collects sharp things like knifes, broken glass, scythes, and nails and stuff. So yeah she will probably cut him with it all and stuff I don't really want to know." with that we walked in to the house I finished dinner and we eat and went to bed. The next morning I hopped would be a little bit normal considering it was Saturday.

**Ok so thair you are the next chappy I hope you liked it and just so you know Satsu was actually my friends character she just gave him to me… **

**Satsu-kun: damn straight I'm her friends this little wimp wouldn't have the guts to make some one like me up!**

**Me: Satsu your mean T.T but right and she is a vary pervy person….**

**Pain: anyway review and Satsu won't rape and kill u or your boyfriend… *glares at Satsu* stay away from my akasuki.**

**Dei-Chan: damn straight he well he has oro to rape now! Mwahahahahahah**

**Oro: muhuhhuuuuuuu! (Translation: help me oh god he's coming!)**

**Satsu-kun: oh oro babe!**

**Me:*shivers* oh god what has she done to m brain…T.T please review it helps with my sanity.**


	3. Chapter 4weird day

**Ok so here's the next chappy I'm sorry for the wait but here we go.**

**Warning: I hate Madara and I don't like the idea of Tobi being him so I'm changing it and Madara is just going to be Tobi's dark side. **

**Me: who's doing the disclaimer?**

**All:…**

**Me: * in sing song voice* if we don't I won't get to the story.**

**Ni-Chan: evioletfox dose not own the akasuki just her oc's and her awesome new speaker, cloak, radio thing….. yah**

" AND SO THE LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL IS CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." the TV blared into my head from the fucking living room how is that even possible!

"can I not have one morning where I wake up normally?" I asked frustrated, getting up from bed and heading down stairs in my tank top and shorts as pj's and glared at the person watching the TV … chi-Chan. I came up behind her and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she jumped and smirked at me when she saw my ruffled hair and messed up pjs.

"what the hell happened to you? You look like a fucking smoke bomb went off on you, damn." I raised a brow at her comparison but shook it off.

"why the hell do you have the TV so loud! I mean really some of us are still trying to sleep!" she rolled her eyes and pointed to the TV which was showing our school in shambles. Across the screen was…

"unknown attack on local high school cause of the destruction is unknown and school is canceled until further notice" a few minutes went by and something else went by and it said.

"no one was hurt but a messages was written on the wall of the school…

"all otaku will die if I get my way!" I give the TV a incredulous look and then looked to hidan-chan she gave it the same look then hidan-chan lowered the volume as the woman said.

"we do not know who this note was meant for specifically but apparently the otaku previously mentioned is anyone who is completely obsessed and crazed over a thing called anime or manga?" she said saying everything wrong I looked to hidan-chan and went to the speakers.

"GIRLS! PULSE ONIISAN COME TO THE LIVING ROOM I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" all the girls yelled in frustration as they walked into the living room but unfortunately my little announcement got the akasuki up to… damn I wanted to talk about this first…

"what's wrong brat?" asked Danna when she saw hidan-chan and my face I pointed to the screen as they replayed what was going on. "so what are we going to do about this I mean everyone in the school knows we're major otakus…"I looked at the guys and they had questioning looks so I explained.

"otaku obsess about anime like…" I went to my book shelf and randomly pulled out anime it was when I handed the books to the akasuki that I realized I grabbed a naruto volume with Deidara and Sasori on the cover.

"…this and before you say anything yes that is you on the cover your anime characters that's how I knew so much about you… so yah just be careful going outside…" they looked at the manga for a while as we talked Oniisan shrugged off the warning by saying.

"anyone try to mess with my girls and I'll kill them… not that you girls can't take care of yourselves…" we all got evil looks and the akasuki paled finally looking up.

"what dose he mean by that?" asked Kisame cautiously and we just smirked and I grabbed Hidan and flung him into the wall.

"ha take that! Oh um we're black belts because my dad trained us in that well training room…" I smirked as Hidan got up and growled at me I plugged my ear as he yelled curses at me (like momiji when kyo yells at him from fruits basket) and I just smiled.

"ok…so now what?" asked kisa-chan looking at me board from the couch and I shrugged and looked off in the distance.

"what's this Tobi doesn't know!" we looked over to him and our faces light up! In Tobi's hand was the guitar to guitar hero! I smirked to them we all had the same thought we got out the keyboard the microphone and hidan-chan grabbed the guitar. I went to the keyboard and Danna got the mic.

"what song should we do?" I asked looking at no Danna since she has the hardest part she scrolled through the songs till she found one she liked. 'Evanescence everybody's fool.'

**perfect by natureicons of self-indulgencejust what we all needmore lies about a world thatnever was and never will behave you no shame don't you see meyou know you've got everybody fooledlook here she comes nowbow down and stare in wonderoh how we love youno flaws when you're pretendingbut now I know shenever was and never will beyou don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooledwithout the mask where will you hidecan't find yourself lost in your lieI know the truth nowI know who you areand I don't love you anymore**

**never was and never will beyou don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**it never was and never will beyou're not real and you can't save mesomehow now you're everybody's fool **

By the end of the song the whole akasuki had thair mouths open in shock I mean no Danna has a great voice she even has a fan club at school waiting for the chance to hear her again."wow, un that was really good ni-Chan, hm" dei-kun said and Danna blushed at the complement.

"Thanks Deidara I appreciate it." we played more songs but the others where finished with the game before me I was in a playing mood now so I went over to the next room to my piano and sat down. I started to play a thousand miles and let my self go I love the feel of it my fingers flying over the keys and the smooth sound that comes out I close my eyes as I play I can see the notes flying out of the piano and I can even see the color of each note ,it's something I did as a kid it made me smile all the time.

~tobi-chan pov~

I watched as dei-sempie went to the next room I shrugged and went to put in a movie when I heard she was playing her piano. I shot up but quietly made my way to the next room.

"CHIN-CHAN WHE…" I heard Tobi stop mid sentence as he came up behind me as sempie changed the song to 'Behind blue eyes' and soon everyone was in the door way or in the hall listening to her play. Most of us had our eyes closed listening and some where watching her hands fly over the keys looking like they where barley making contact with them. As the song ended she started to play 'The love of my life' by joja wendt. I unconsciously leaned into Tobi-kun.

"**her music always calms me…"** purred my other half I panicked a bit.

"_your not coming out right tobi-chan doesn't want you to come out yet!"_

"**no problem thair, besides I would never interrupt dei with her piano… I love it to much."**

I sighed and as the song came to an end we all clapped so loud we could hear nothing else, I ran over and glomped sempie from the seat and yelled.

"tobi-chan loves dei-sepie's piano!" she laughed and patted my head everyone agreed, Sasori said from the back.

"it is vary beautiful where did you learn to play?" dei-sempie blushed a bit and told them how she has play since she was little, at first she had to teach herself then when she worked up enough money she got lesions.

"yah she is a natural and we always say she was a pianist in a past life…" said kisa-chan laughing with her hands behind her head. Then we heard the foulest thing ever.

"well it sounds like shit to me." we all turned and glared at the intruders, the cheer squad or the bitch squad I know unoriginal but that's the only thing that can describe them. Three platinum blonds in short skirts that barley reached below thair ass line, and tiny tank tops with gaudy wrighting along thair breast stood as everyone parted and the head of the squad came up to dei-sempie and shoved a manila folder at her.

"daddy wants the next out line for whatever book your doing for him." her shuffled over to her friends I saw her wink at Sasori-kun and I snapped I couldn't help it I hate these girls.

"**get the fuck out of this house you sluts!" **I heard the girls sigh before they said…

~no one's pov~

"Maranda…." the girls said together the akasuki looked shocked that the sweet girl would talk like that or look like she did.

"get the fuck away from me bitch, yo slut your friend better not fucking touch me." said the head bitch backing away from tobi-chan who was growling and moving closer.

"**tobi-chan is not a fucking bitch you fucking fat assed skank!"** said Tobi-kun going next to chin-Chan.

Now it was the akasuki's turn to sigh and say a name.

"Madara…" they said and a few sweat dropped at the two who where cursing and making evil planes to hurt/maim the now cowering girls. As soon as the girls ran out the house as fast as thair high heeled feet would carry them and everyone was done laughing at seeing them trip all over themselves Maranda and Madara looked at each other.

" **hum lets see what's under the mask, huh?"** she reached up and surprisingly Madara made no move to stop her. She slowly took it off but the way they where standing only Maranda saw and she made sure of that by holding the mask by his face her eyes narrowed ad she got a fox like smile.

"**like what you see marada-chaaaan?"** Madara asked drawling out the chan then Maranda did the farthest thing from anyone's mind and what made all the girls gasp she leaned up and said.

" **vary much…"** before she kissed him! It was a peck but the girls couldn't believe it. Maranda put his mask back on and before Madara did anything dei got back on the pianoand she started to play a song one of Maranda's favorites angle of darkness.

~Maranda pov~

Umm that was good even if it was just a peck hehe I think I'll keep him. Angle of darkness piano style surrounded me.. Damn dei she knows I calm down when she plays and my favorite song to! I slowly felt myself sway to it and tobi-chan takes over again the last thought I have is.

"_**well thair goes my fun…"**_ and Tobi-chan was the only one in control.

~dei-pov~

So when I saw Maranda-chan go slack I knew she had lost control and when chin-chan ran from the room after registering what happened needless to say we followed her. She had gone to her room and was hugging her pillow she didn't look upset just shocked really.

~Tobi-kun~

"_Madara-kun what did you do to chin-chan or Maranda-chan?"_ I asked as I got control again all the akasuki visibly relaxing.

"**nothing the girl was the one who instigated it…"**

"_instigated what, Madara-kun?"_

" **she kissed me as Maranda is all…"** no one could see it because of the mask but I felt myself blush a bit I got kissed by her? Oh no what about chin-chan I like being around her I don't want it to be awkward! Not thinking like I normally don't I ran after her the others looking at me weirdly but fuck it. I whet to where her room and noticed the girls talking before I knocked I heard what they where saying the being a ninja helped.

"chin-chan are you ok? I mean Maranda kissed Madara-san it kinda means you kissed …Tobi-kun…" dei-chan said cautiously like she thought it might hurt the girl. Next was Takai -chan as she said…

"he is your fan girl crush… but you don't look to upset…" they sounded uncertain of what to do I remeaber that when dei-chan was kissed by Sasori-sempie she got mad and left but what about chin-chan? I hesitantly knocked on the door, the girls silenced instantly and I heard chin-chan call out just as hesitantly.

"y yes?" I didn't answer at first then said.

"IT'S TOBI CAN TOBI TALK TO TOBI-CHAN ALONE?" I heard them murmur to her before the opened the door and filled out of the room dei-sempie and Takai-chan looking back with worry in thair eyes. When I got in she looked every where but at me as I sat at the end of her bed. Now I'm not as cut off as the others and I can't hide emotions like them so I thought it was completely obvious that I like tobi-chan I just cover it up with childish antics I can't help it. The thing now is how do I tell chin-chan that? I looked at her and decided to take off the mask for it at lest, when I heard her gasp I was a little scared I mean I have scares all down the side of my face then I heard her say…

"I knew it!" and I looked at her.

~tobi-chan pov~

**Warning if you don't like going off the character stories then stop reading**

"I knew it!" the man that looked back at me from behind the mask was obito his eye sown shut and scars and some discolored skin on the side of his face. He looked scared but I just hesitantly reached to touch it, he flinched at the contact but didn't pull away.

"I… I knew you could… couldn't be dead!" I smiled widely at him and he looked over o me and started to say something.

"chin-chan about what happened earlier…" I didn't know what to say I wasn't angry about it just a bit embarrassed he thankfully didn't look mad either.

"what about it… are you… upset it happened Tobi-kun?" I asked looking away and he quickly jumped at me and said.

"NO! not at all Tobi like… Tobi is okay with it but… what about tobi-chan?" he looked worried and I smiled when I said.

"you can drop the Tobi act if you want I know who you are and no I really don't have a problem…" I blushed as he grinned ear to ear and before I knew it his lips where on mine again, at first I stiffened but then I relaxed and kissed back and wow…

"_dose this mean… he likes me back? Oh those scares are so cool!"_ ok so I have a scare fetish leave me alone! When we pulled away gasping for air I looked down my bangs covering my face but asked shyly.

"dose t that m mean you li like me t to?" he put he finger under my chin and pulled it up so I was facing him.

"what do you think Chin?" he kissed my forehead and I giggled as we sat on the bed for a while… that is until m friends came barging in and awed before ni-sempie shooed them out and gave a warning glare at Tobi who had put his mask back on. Now I knew why, we sat thair until dinner and then went to bed,

SEPARATELY!

**Ok thair it is a little late Christmas gift! It might be a little early for a paring but it just turned out that way!**

**Dei: ooohhh the good boy got a good girl *gives sly look***

**Tobi-chan: o./ sempie!**

**Madara: mah girl is perfect for both my sides hahaha.**

**Maranda: you know it oh and the story of how I came to be coming up soon!**

**Me: quite! that's a spoiler! Bye and hope you have a happy holiday!**

**COOKIE MONSTER: push the button you get cookies *om nom nom nom* ummm cookies! *goes on cookie killing spree!***

**Me: review and join cookie monster on his cookie killing spree! *joins killing***


	4. Chapter 5 four eye's revenge

**Next chappy yay! Ok who to do the disclaimer? I know! *reaches into anime rift* kei from S.A!**

**Kei: why am I here?**

**Me: because your show is frickin awesome! XD and I want you to do the disclaimer!**

**Kei: fine… evioletfox dose not own naruto characters or * this name has bin taken out for spoiler purposes***

**Me: . fine the new oc…**

**Kei: o.0 okay… she belongs to kurami the demon child and she dose not own S.A…**

**Me: or kei and hikari would be going out episodes before the end!**

**Kei: o/o **

**Me: hahaha he blushed…*laughs like a lunatic* here yah go!**

~dei pov~

"Yo bitch I want food now." Hidan yelled pushing me out of the bed and I groaned in pain from the face plant.

"damn it Hidan how did you get in my room." I growled and a second voice said.

"I want food too so I let him in, get up." itachi-chan said walking up from her position from the wall.

"fine damn it but you have to get the others, Hidan follow me." I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast and the akasuki and sasuke had gotten thair first and started eating when I went to look for the others.

"GUYS FOODS READY COME ON!" as I turned the corner it was chaos, everyone was looking around even Onii-san.

"ok who lost a contact?" I asked joking with them until I saw hidan-chan fuming.

"four eyes is gone damn it!" she said looking more and I started looking too then a thought accrued to me.

"oh no Onii-san where do you have the snake?" he got a light bulb look and ran to his room when he came back he had a unconscious kabuto dragged along.

"he fainted from…" he thought for a second then smirked. " a sight I will not say." we all shivered and stared at the poor nin then shrugged it off as he came to.

"what the hell why aren't you effected?" we gave him questioning looks except for itachi-chan who blankly stared.

"I put a solution I got from a nin before we where sucked here in all the food!" he said looking like he was mentally cursing the person he got it from. My mind went blank then I went crazy!

"the pocky what about the pocky! Damn it if you touched my pocky I will kill you!" he looked up and sneered at me and he said yes at first everything was quite then all hell broke lose.

"NOT THE POCKY! DEI-SEMPIE WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ALL THAT POCKY WASTED!" tobi-chan cried I was to busy strangling the nin and everyone else was yelling about the pocky when I remembered.

"oh crap… I feed the guys already!" we all ran to the kitchen and I kinda was shocked… thair where kids at my table. I walked over to the closest kid which was a boy with black hair and eyes I asked sweetly so not to scare the kid.

"what's your name Hun? Also do you mind telling me how you got in?" he looked up at me with a little to cool a look from a three year old.

"uchiha, itachi and I do not know how we got here." I looked at all the faces then and saw they all resembled the akasuki, sasuke and when I counted it was true they where the same number. Then like someone flipped a switch one of them, I couldn't tell who, yelled.

"HIDE AND SEEK!" and then they ran threw the house and disappeared and I looked to the others and they looked… tired it's going to be a long day.

"now what? I guess that stuff turned them to kids…" I looked to them and no-Danna spoke up.

"we should go look for them, go get your doubles Onii-chan you get pain and I'll get konan too. We all nodded and went on a search… damn it big house!

~chin-chan pov~

"Tobi! Be a good boy and come out tobi-chan, will give you a hug!" I heard running and as I turned around Tobi flung him self at me and I caught him.

"Tobi a good boy now right?" I nodded and he screamed yay as I walked to the living room and turned on TV. for him and he stared at it.

~chi-chan!

"_Damn it why dose this place have to be so fucking big?"_ I thought the only good thing is that Hidan is leaving a trail as I maneuver around another Brocken picture frame I sigh this is going to be a long day…

~ni-chan~

I found Sasori in the library kinda room reading now I need to find konan, I looked down at a door and thair was paper sticking out of it when the paper moved in I knew I found her.

~dei-pov~

"damn it Deidara get you ass back here and stop blowing up my house!" he found my stash… how the hell did he find my stash of fire crackers? I ran down the hall way after the manically laughing boy as he lit another one and threw it over his shoulder.

"damn it boy when I get my hands on you, you better pray someone else is thair! It took me weeks to make those!" he turned his head and stuck his tongue out at me. Running right into the wall, thus making me laugh my ass off and grab him and take the firecrackers.

~Kinsen-chan~

"Kakuzu come here and I'll give you five dollars…" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the vary boy I was looking for with his hand out I put the money in it and took him to the living room and told him to sit and stay for more.

"_damn I hate giving money away."_ I thought as I sat on the couch.

~Kouba pov~

I walked outside and thair was zetsu staring at a tree and talking.

"I don't know where **I am do you know**?" he asked the tree and shook his head when it answered him, I slowly walked up to him.

"I like to talk **to him too, this guy **is one of the **oldest here and wisest**, my friends always think **I just talk to them** but they answer right?" he looked up startled then asked.

"you hear **them to?"** I smiled and nodded he got up and we talked about all the things that we learned from plants on the way back.

~Takai pov~

I looked around the house and I found itachi in the training room with sasuke I waited patiently for them to finish then we went to the living room. I saw dei-chan dragging Deidara to the living room and I followed itachi and sasuke quietly walking behind me.

"damn brat…my work one…months they took months… he blows them up in ten minutes!" she mumbled to herself as I caught up to her.

"what did he do, dei? Your vary angry at the moment." I observed as we made it to the living room she put dei on the couch and glared over at me and answered.

"The brat blew up my stash it took me months for them to do what they did to put the right chemicals in the right order and gah!" she act like she was going to pull her hair out, then sat down next to ni on the couch.

~Kisa pov~

I went to the tub, the pool, even a pound and he's nowhere I thought he would go to the water but I guess not. I looked more and heard a crash in the weapons room… what we need something to train with! I walked in and theirs Kisame with one of the swords in his hand examining it.

"hey be careful you might hurt yourself!" I grab the sword gently from his hands and he looks like he might cry.

"hey I'm sorry if I scared you but you got to be careful!" he puffed up at my word and said.

"I wasn't scared and I'm fine!" I looked at him and nodded.

"ok but next time don't come in here by yourself." I grabbed his hand as he went to run again and dragged him to the living room.

~Satsu pov~

The kid was on… the… book shelf!

"how the hell did you get up thair squirt?" I asked he just glared at me from his spot not admitting he needed help down.

"I think you should get down now…" I got a chair and grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him down, dragging him to the living room and throwing him on the couch. Konan ran over to him to see if he was hurt… makes sense they did know each other as kids.

~dei pov~

I was sitting in the emo corner thinking of all the work I had to do… new book… shopping for smaller clothes for the guys… and now I have to make more fireworks for weapons! I felt a tug on my sleeve as I looked over I was met with big blue eyes and long blond hair.

"what brat?" he looked down a bit and asked.

"are you ok Neechan?" he looked back up at me and I melted at his look, I scooped him up and spun around.

"yes I'm ok now and your now going to be my Otooto-san! At lest till we get you back to normal." I whispered the last part so he didn't here. I looked at him and he smiled at me, it gave me a thought when I saw him in the huge clothes.

"guys we're going to the mall, grab your kid and lets go!" we headed out and thankfully the mall isn't that far so we could walk. Soon I noticed a black van slowly following us I nodded to the other girls but tobi-chan she would freak. We walked a bit farther but she saw the van and yelled.

"pedo! Run with tobi-chan kids!" the kids ran after her thinking it was a game and we fallowed I got in front of them as I saw the van come speeding out and around over the curb and in front of us, blocking our exit. I looked to the row of houses for a way out when the back door burst open to revile a girl about our age with a black tank top, red skinny jeans, a big red bow with black poka dots 5 inch red high heels ,and black jacket jump out and with those shoes that is quite a feet. (no pun intended)

"what up bitches?" she asked smirking at us, I laughed and hugged the girl saying.

"KURAMI! What you doing here? I thought you where in the funny farm since your mom told them of the…" I looked around like someone might hear. "underwear gnomes." she shivered and nodded she smiled and exclaimed.

"I beat those fuckers and got out. Now I'm basically on the run with this guy." she points her finger to the driver seat as the window goes down to revile the driver. He had crazy blonde hair it looked like he pulled on it a lot, with blue eyes that jumped around a lot looking like everyone was conspiring to hurt him. He had a green shirt that wasn't buttoned right and blue skinny jeans, he had a thermos and I could smell the coffee from where I was standing.

"hey these guys are my friends they believe me about the…" she looked around like me. " underwear gnomes." the boy jerked and yelled.

"Ahh they'll get my underwear.. Gah… we got to move… Jesus! To much pressure to stay still!" he started pulling his hair and I understood the hair do.

"hey dude it's ok! Thair no gnomes here, we're safe!" kurami went to his side and patted his head before bringing the thermos to his lips. He relaxed a bit and she came back over to us, hugging the girls ,finally seeing the boys since they where behind us from when we thought they where pedos.

"what's up with the kids… OMJ! You guys got pregnant since I left!" I sweat dropped and said in a controlled voice.

" since you left 3 months ago and these kids are like 5 years old I kinda think it would be impossible for us to have them with out you knowing!" she nodded and so no Danna spoke up.

"they are our cousins we're watching them for our aunts and they forgot cloths for them so we're going to get some." she went to walk away again waving, we all fallowed after saying we'd see them later, we got to the mall each of us having a kid or two in our hands Kaiki had sasuke, standing right next to itachi-chan. We searched all the stores and got clothes here and there nothing major really happened. Until the akasuki got hungry we went to the food court for food and didn't have enough hands so we told them to sit at the table while we got the rest of the food, we turned around for a minute and when we looked again, them and the food where gone!

"god damn it can they not stay still!" exclaimed chi-chan as we all ran off looking for the kids ,did I mention this is going to be a loooong day?

"waahhh someone let the animals out of the pet story's cages!" some one yelled I smirked getting an idea that might work… or make things worst.

"I got an idea guys follow my lead." I turned to the pet shop and started striding like I'm the badest thing here, singing ' when your evil'.

_When the Devil is too busyAnd Death's a bit too muchThey call on me by name you see,For my special the Gentlemen I'm Miss FortuneTo the Ladies I'm Sir PrizeBut call me by any nameAny way it's all the same_my friends shrugged and started singing with me and we went all along the mall people giving us odd looks as they run from the weird animals they had at the pet store. like one guy jumped as a alligator went for his leg, I laughed a bit.

_I'm the fly in your soupI'm the pebble in your shoeI'm the pea beneath your bedI'm a bump on every headI'm the peel on which you slipI'm a pin in every hipI'm the thorn in your sideMakes you wriggle and writhe_

Zetsu-chan pulled out a rose with many bloody thorns at this and handed it to kid zetsu as we passed by, I smirked as he started following us._And it's so easy when you're evilThis is the life, you seeThe Devil tips his hat to meI do it all because I'm evilAnd I do it all for freeYour tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

next was hidan-chan she tripped two people and threw a knife into the wall just missing kid hidan's head he looked up in aw and followed too.

_While there's children to make sadWhile there's candy to be hadwhile there's pockets left to pickWhile there's grannies left to trip down the stairsI'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the cornerIt's a game. I'm glad I'm in it'Cause there's one born every minute_now was Kakuzu-chan she walked up to a guy and pickpocket him without him knowing, she flashed the money at Kakuzu as he went for a lady's purse and he to followed looking at her in aw.

_And it's so easy when you're evilThis is the life, you seeThe Devil tips his hat to meI do it all because I'm evilAnd I do it all for freeYour tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Itachi-chan looked at this huge burly guy next to itachi and sasuke she stared at him and he glared at her but soon he started sweating and collapsed in a heap next to a women who looked in shock. Itachi didn't show it but he was in aw too as him and sasuke followed our odd little parade._I pledge my allegiance, to all things darkAnd I promise on my damned soulTo do as I am told, Lord BeelzebubHas never seen a soldier quite like meNot only does his job, but does it happily._Kisame-chan took out two long hidden swords and copped off a guy's hair then stabbed the other into a pizza a guy had and started eating it, we gained Kisame.

_I'm the fear that keeps you awakeI'm the shadows on the wallI'm the monsters they becomeI'm the nightmare in your skullI'm a dagger in your backAn extra turn upon the rackI'm the quivering of your heartA stabbing pain, a sudden start._

Madara-chan and tobi-chan helped each other, one minute she gave Tobi a lollypop the next she was tricking a women into giving her bags of candy. She shared with Tobi on the way.

_And it's so easy when you're evilThis is the life, you seeThe Devil tips his hat to meI do it all because I'm evilAnd I do it all for freeYour tears are all the pay I'll ever needAnd I do it all for freeYour tears are all the pay I'll ever needAnd I do it all for freeYour tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Me and no Danna worked together, I threw a fire cracker over my shoulder and to the right and she scared the crap out of a group of people coming out of the theater with her chucky puppet she made. I looked up they just got out of a chucky movie marathon… sweet, we had two more following us._It gets so lonely being evilWhat I'd do to see a smileEven for a little whileAnd no one loves you when you're evilI'm lying through my teeth!Your tears are all the company I need._

We stopped in front of the exit where a little pain stood arms crossed glaring at us and konan behind him staying out of his way.

"you ruined my plan…" he said coldly I smirked and picked up Deidara as the others picked up thair doubles and Kaiki picked up sasuke staying close to itachi-chan.

"I'm sorry leader but we got to get home now… why don't we have a war when we get thair?" he perked up a bit all of them did I smirked and he nodded walking out the door and we 'followed' him to the house me making 'suggestions' with my foot since I'm closer to his side. Once we got home they ran straight to the back yard and we got water balloons ready. We ran around for hours as we yelled and threw the balloons at each other we somehow we ended up in teams and us against the akasuki and sasuke. We all had fun I swear I saw Itachi and Pein smile at lest once. Somewhere in the fight we got out the hose then cups of ice cold water… I think it was kisa-chan and no Danna. soon we where soaked and smiling (or indifferent) in a pile on the soft grass the group had fallen asleep a bit and I watched the sky. When it got close to dark I snuck out of the pile waking no Danna and telling her I was going to the store, she nodded and wet to get everyone inside still asleep.

~Deidara pov~ I woke up on the couch of nee-Chan's I walked into the kitchen and smelled a lot of smells spicy, sweet, honey, barbecue, all of them. I ran into the living room and jumped onto another couch and woke up the red haired kid.

"nee-chan cooked dinner it's time to eat get the others up!" I ran back and got into a seat, she smiled when she saw me and sat a plat down in front of me… I dug in. soon the others came and thair where dirty plates everywhere, I went to leave but looked back nee-chan was washing the dishes as the others started the movies. I grabbed one of the left over towels and a plate she looked at me and smiled.

"you get a special dessert for helping me." she smiled again and as soon as we where done she got me a cupcake with a lot of frosting.

"dessert guys!" they ran in and got pudding." I sat at the table and Hidan yelled.

"why the hell dose the blonde get a cupcake?" nee-chan smirked and hit his head.

"because he helped with out being asked, now go pick out a movie wanker."

~dei pov~

…chucky… he just had to pick chucky, Danna laughed when we saw the title and my paled face. After the movie it was time for bed all most all of the akasuki went to bed with thair counter parts because they where afraid except pain who was to stubborn, and Sasori who had gotten close to dei when Hidan started teasing him he came over to me with dei.

"nee-chan can we sleep in you bed tonight?" dei asked clutching Sasori's shirt from behind, I sighed and looked to Sasori.

"you ok with this?" he nodded and I grabbed thair hands leading them threw the maze like halls to my bedroom I got them ready (thankfully I like to sleep in big shirts and sweats) I gave them each a shirt and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth taking out the ones we got them. Soon we where steeled in each on a side of me clutching my arms… I felt like my mother.

**Ok so thair you are guys another chapter sorry it took so long I had another story I'm actual wrighting like my own creation!**

**Scarlet: hey**

**Aurie: yah what are we chop liver?**

**Erica and Mariah: *nods heads***

**Me: sorry and my friends we're having so much fun almost forgot. Ok so here's the deal anyone who reads the stranger and the snake I need a mission for team seven I can't think of one!**

**Violet: oh great so I'm stuck in limbo because your blonde brain is having a fart!**

**Me: -./ that's a little crud don't yah think?**

**Violet: no, no I don't and neither do the purple flying monkeys on crack!**

**Me: *whispers* I think your on crack. ok so! Review for me please, please, please! **


	5. Chapter 7 party day!

Look! I'm back I'm not dead so you can stop morning and start partying!

*random cricket chirps and a generic cough sounds*

Me: ah… no one loves me! *goes to emo mushroom corner*

Dei: well while she pouts here's the next chappy finally!

Chi: and some coupling I'll make sure of it! *winks*

All: what did you say!

Me: now get going read! You come back now yah hear! *waves like an idiot

I slowly opened my eyes to the morning light and the sound of girls screaming? that's when I noticed something… I had to way to big arms wrapped around my waist, and another set of hands holding mine.

"wha… what the hell?" I slowly looked in front of me and see Deidara… and no young Deidara he was fully grown and almost naked luckily the shirt I gave him was big enough he didn't show anything. But before I could get any relieve from this thought the arms around my waist tightened and moved me up on a broad chest. My hands flattened on a warm shirt. I looked into Sasori's sleeping face inches from it and my eyes shut slightly.

"_oh… their back to normal… wow Sasori looks… almost sweet when he sleeps."_ my face fell a little closer to his when he shifted his weight in his sleep, my top lip brushing lightly with his bottom.

"eep… did that really come from my mouth?" suddenly his eyes opened to his normal board look and my heart beat quickened drastically. But just as I went to say something the door slammed open I heard a click of a camera and a chuckle from… chi! I jumped off Sasori and ran after the manically laughing girl to get the black mail picture back from her.

~saso pov~

She was so close… my mind finally registered what had happened when she ran after chi who must have done something. My mind froze on the image of her face so close to mine and her smaller frame laying on mine perfectly…

"well this is odd…" I felt my face and it was warm, like I had a cold or something however I've never felt better.

~dei pov~

"I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU IF YOU LET US HAVE A PARTY DAY!" chi yelled from the roof as me and the other girls stared up and her and glared at her camera, apparently little chi has been vary busy this morning. The others looked at me pleadingly so we could get them back apparently I'm not the only one worried. I tapped my foot on the soft morning dew damped grass and glared up at her.

"fine but we vote on games and things we do got it!" she did a fist pump in the air almost slipping off the roof but catching herself on one of the attic's windows.

"I can work with that!" after she (cough) carefully (cough yah right) jumped from the roof and we caught her we walked inside and started the first thing … rock band.

~Deidara pov~

As I woke from the strangest dream of a red haired princess and me dancing lightly around a ball room I saw no Danna leave the room. I realized I was in Dei's room and everything that happened yesterday came back to me… hmm maybe I'll keep dei as my sister. I chuckled as I walked out into the hall where the other Akatsuki where waking up to a song and music. We all followed into the living room where the girls seemed to be having a battle of the bands type thing because there was two band names on a board. Ni, Dei ,Chin and Kouba on one team and Kensen, Chi, Takai, Kisa on the other. Ni was on the microphone again , dei on the key board, and chin and Kouba on the bass and guitar. He song bowling ball by super chick the TV said as my eyes scanned across it.

"**Maybe he'll change, maybe things'll get betterMaybe it would be nice, if he wouldn't always put you downMaybe things'll work out, but maybe they'll neverAnd I think you've given him the benefit of the doubt**

**You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your headWhich means not at allYou have too much to give, to live to waste your time on himYou need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your headWhich means not at allYou have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him Maybe he'll change, if you could be better****But maybe it's not your fault, he's checking out the waitress nowBut someday you'll change, one day you're strongerAnd you will have changed enough that it's time to get out You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your headWhich means not at allYou have too much to give, to live to waste your time on himYou need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your headWhich means not at allYou have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him(you have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him) You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your headWhich means not at allYou have too much to give, to live to waste your time on himYou need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your headWhich means not at allYou have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him(you have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him)**"

The song was sung beautify but it slightly scared me in a funny way because it's not like she would be singing it about me. My face got hot as that thought crossed my mind and I swiftly hid it behind my hair and sat on the couch watching them as they had a band battle.

~Dei pov~

When we switched off chi took the guitar, Kensen took bass, Kisa took keyboard and Takai took the microphone reluctantly and I saw all the Akatsuki visibly perk up in some way. They pick a song quickly and she looks at the screen and no one else. They did maps and everyone looked pleased with their performance, the day went on like that each of us picking a game and even the Akatsuki got into it. Soon it was getting dark and we had time for one more game, but unfortunately the one whose turn to pick was… Hidan, and chi had been whispering to him earlier with a gleam in her eye and I was scared.

" I want to play seven fucking minutes in heaven!" he yelled from the couch, the others looked confused but all the girls blush crimson.

"umm, well seven minutes in heaven is… when you spent seven minutes in a closet with a guy and have to kiss or make out…" Kisa said slowly looking at Itachi then looking at me, then suddenly and vary randomly…Kaiki-Chan and Satsu-Oniisan ran out the front door Sasuke and Oro in tow.

"we got to go, got in sight, someone saw Satsu in the area, hope we see you soon!" and then they where gone and I just sighed… that is so like them.

"ok I got it all set up! Girls pick out an item and got to a closet with the guy!" we all looked at chi like she was insane and sighed. She was fast so that means she won't let us out of it, we gave her one last pleading look yet she still shook the bag at us. Ni sighed and reached into the bag first her eyes closed so tight and I can just guess what her lips silently prayed for as she retreated her hand.

"Ok who put in the… hair tie?" chi asked looking questioningly as she looked around and when I looked I almost laughed, there standing against the wall was Deidara his hair falling loosely around him his hand in the air sheepishly.

" Sorry Danna it's your worst fear but he it might work out." I whispered in her ear and even with out looking she knew what I meant and her face turned as red as her hair. They walked in… well Ni was pushed in by chi-Chan and locked in. to lighten the mood I decided to be random as hell.

"I'm sorry Danna, I will get you out if it's the last thing I do~!" I fell to my knees in 'despaired' and chin-Chan catching on walked up and said.

"I got cake." I jumped up and grinned following her as I said…

"bye no Danna! I want cake!" everyone just sweat dropped and I laughed my ass of in the kitchen making sure not to drop my cake(a/n: what you thought she was kidding about the cake? We never lie about the cake NEVER!)

~Ni pov~

So to be sitting in the corner of a closet with your crush somewhere in the same closet isn't the best for your blood presser. I tried to clam myself but the minute I finally did I felt him grab my wrist and pull me to my feet.

"Ni… I damn, hmm" I looked to where his voice was and looked at him questioningly, until I felt something I never thought I would, not in a million years. Deidara's lips pressed lightly to mine and his arms wrapped around mine. Ok so I might be the more mature of the girls but if it wasn't obvious I've had feelings for the blonde since before the got here and now he's kissing me… needless to say the closet got kind of hot then. When we finally pulled away I looked up at him smiling from ear to ear, I had thought I didn't stand out to him at all, I mean we've sat on the couch and hung out a lot but, I didn't think it mattered. Aww hell who cares this is my dream come true, and then … she had to go and ruin it… suddenly chi-Chan flung the door open and that's when I realized… Deidara hand his hand up my shirt on my back but still.

"ooohh well lets not interrupt keep going girl~" Hidan-Chan purred at us and I jumped at her , we both tumbled back and I was partly strangling her as she grinned under me. Soon Dei-Chan and chin-Chan pulled me off of her and so Itachi-Chan went to pull something out of it.

"a kunai who put a kunai in…" Itachi raised his hand and chi-Chan seemed to pout at that but Takai just shrugged and walked in after him.

~Takai pov~

Nothing happened… we stood there in the dark…

When we got out everyone was just watching TV and that's kind of how it went some did nothing or if they where already together like chin-Chan and Tobi or chi and Hidan (it was since the day they meet) they made out with out hesitation. Then the last pairing went in with out having to pick it out… a red faced Dei and a calm faced Sasori but as he walked in I'm sure I saw a smirk form on his lips.

~Dei pov~

Gah! Why me, well and Ni too but come on! Sasori walked in first and I looked at the wall next to the door as I walked in so I wouldn't freak out before I got in.

"_ok well I'm just going to walk in and sit in a corner and stay put that's it! "_ or at lest that was the plan… stupid hand weight it tripped me as I walked into the closet and the door shut.

"Wah!" I suddenly stopped falling and felt an arm warp around my waist, and my face heated up more then a pig in the sun. (a/n he he I couldn't help myself) when I got straightened out I was inches from his face again, my eyes went straight to his lips as my mind raced to this morning.

"are you ok?" he asked into my ear, his breath was warm on my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"y-yah I'm fine t-thanks Sasori.." I went to pull away so it would get awkward but his arm got tighter around my waist and his other took a place around my waist also.

"s-Sasori, w-what are you d-doing?" I hated that I was stuttering so much but hell! The hottest puppet master is holding onto me and I've had some… great thoughts about him since they got here.

"Dei." him saying my name snapped me out of my thoughts and before I could answer I felt his lips pressed to mine, and I melted. They're so soft, my hands rested on his chest and his arms tightened slightly, making the moment perfect. We finally pulled apart and I looked up at him breathless but smiling probably like an idiot. I ended up sitting in that corner like I planed… just on Sasori's lap my head in the crook of his neck.

**there you go guys sorry it took me so long! But I'm back and I'll try to make more chapters for you, if theirs anything you want to see I'll be more than happy to look at requests, bye guys leave a comment tell me what you like what I can work on everything bye!**


	6. Chapter 8 charlie?

**Ok new chappy I got a funny idea and I hope you guys like it as much as I did lol**

**I own nothing in this except the idea to put it together hahahaha.**

"Dei~ wake up!"….

"Yah you silly sleepy head wake up~"…..

…What… the …. Hell?

There standing in front of me was Deidara and Ni with horns on their fucking heads! And I woke up in a meadow, not my nice soft bed in Sasori's arms which I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in.

"Why do you guys have horns…" they smiled which on no Danna was a little odd and said with sugary voices.

"We're unicorns Dei~ and so are you~!" I reached up to my head and sure enough there was a horn… how did I miss that?

"We found a map~ to candied mountain~ candy mountain Dei~" Deidara said smiling more if it was possible and creeping me out more.

"Yah Dei we're going to Candy Mountain, come with us Dei!" Ni smiled… creepy

"Yah Dei! It'll be an adventure, we're going on an adventure Dei~" Deidara creepy time.

"Yah… I can tell you guys are up to something so I'm just going to go back to sleep even in this meadow…" I lay on my back looking to the sky about to close my eyes when Ni sat on my stomach and started to jump up and down, saying.

"No! Dei you have to come with us to candy mountain!"

"Yah Dei candy mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy! And joyness!"

"Stop jumping on me no Danna!" I groaned she just kept talking about Candy Mountain… why did that sound familiar? I just gave up when they were both bugging me about the Stupid Mountain and what the hell its candy!

"Fine I'll go with you to candy mountain!" I yelled pushing off no Danna and standing up slowly only to be dragged off by the two 'unicorns'. As we walked they started singing and badly I might add because they were only saying la…. Yah torcher.

"Gah! Enough with the singing already!"

"Our first stop is over their Dei~!" I looked up and didn't believe what I saw…

"Oh god why is Tobi…"

"Fuck you!"

"… sorry Madara in a dinosaur costume and sitting on a rock?" I sweet dropped at the glare he was giving us and the other two just walked up like it was nothing…

"It's a leoploradon Dei!" Deidara and Madara glared…

"A magical leoploradon!" Ni

"It's going to guide our way to candied mountain!"

"It's just Madara in a dinosaur costume!" I yelled but they just stared and started to 'shun' me I looked ahead bluntly waiting till they were done.

"Yah…"

"Fuck you guys *%%#$%^ #%#$^& % $%^$& &%$ &%$*^*#%^ %&#%^*^#%^ ^&%^*%#&!" when he was done he huffed and puffed and I wondered when Madara started talking like Hidan?

"It is spoken!"

"It has told us the way!"

"First off it is a he! Second he didn't say anything but cursing us out for putting him in a dino costume!" I yelled walking after the two who went off in a random direction…

"It's just over this bridge Dei~" Deidara said at the beginning of the line and I looked down unsteadily.

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder!" Ni added throwing her hands in the air and I saw a piece of the bridge fall off.

"Is anyone else getting like covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing!" I clung to the side for dear life.

"Dei~ Dei~ Dei~ Dei~~~"

"I'm right here what do you want Deidara! And move on damn it, I don't want to be on here!" I cried as he looked back at me.

"We're on a bridge Dei!" I sighed leaning over … that was a bad idea the bridge swung a bit and I screamed luckily not like a little girl.

"We're here!" Ni said happily and there really was a giant mountain of candy with a cave in it… this is really déjà vu-y.

"Well what do you know there really was a candy mountain…" I looked up at the sign that had letters on it and saw… pain, Kakuzu, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame in red suits eyes close like he wasn't there…

"Candy mountain! Candy mountain! You fill me with sweet sugary goodness!" Deidara suddenly sang and ran around the mountain don't ask me how…

"Go inside the candy mountain candy cave Dei~" Ni said pushing me forward a bit and I got a hesitant feeling in my cheats.

"Yah Dei go inside the cave magical wonders you will behold when you enter!

"Yah I don't think so, I'm going to stay out here…" I stopped her from pushing me and looked back at the cave,

"But you have to go in the candy mountain candy cave Dei~" suddenly music started playing and pain opened his eyes and started dancing and singing on the mountain.

"Oh when your down and looking for some cheering up then just head right on up to the candy cave. When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheering land such a happy and joy filled land. They got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things oh so many things that will brighten up your day. It's impossible to wear a frown when you're in candy town it's the meca of candy love in candy cave.  
They got jellybeans and coconuts…" we all started floating… what the hell… "And little hats candy rats chocolate bats it's a wonderland of sweets. Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band candy bells it's a treat as they march across the land. Candy ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground turn around it astounds it's a dancing candy treat. In the candy cave imagination runs so free so Dei won't you go inside the cave!" suddenly pain jumped back into the pile of Akastuki and they exploded!

"Nooooo guys!" suddenly Deidara leaned over serious for once and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry they are fine it was just a jutsu no exploding art here." I looked relived and sighed giving in again.

"Oh fine I'll go into the stupid candy cave, damn pushy friends… this had better be good!" I walked in and there was nothing not evens any fucking candy!

"Goodbye Dei~"

"Yah goodbye~"

"Wait what? What do you mean good bye? Don't leave me here damn it!" then a door closed on me and it was completely dark. Then I heard footsteps and looked around the cave and called out but no one answered and I was knocked out.

I awoke back in the meadow where this all started and looked around a little disorientated.

"What the hell where am I what happened!" I looked around more and noticed a scar on my hip.

"Damn it they took my kidney, damn you Hidan and your jashin!" suddenly I was falling and hit a hard surface. When I opened my eyes I was back in my room on my face on the floor, I sat up and saw the whole Akastuki in my room.

"What happened?" I suddenly remembered the horn and kidney and looked.

"Good no stupid horn and my kidney isn't being sacrificed." I sighed as they all gave me a weird look and that's when I remembered where my dream came from.

"Oh yah it's Charlie the unicorn wow I haven't seen that in a while ha-ha." I shrugged it off and got up and pushed everyone out of my room to get dressed for the already weird day.

**Hahaha yah so I started watching Charlie the unicorn and this is where it got me so if you want to see another one let me know and of what!**

**Pain: if you make me sing again I will stuff you in a box…**

**Me: *cowers* don't be mad1 it was just funny!**

**Dei: you made me lose my kidney!**

**Me: it's not like you don't have another and it was just a dream damn it! *goes off in a huff* everyone's a critic… **

**Hidan: now that she's fucking gone bye and have a good fucking jashin day!**

***throws cookies at you* now push the button I own you know! **

**Lol jk… or am I …**


	7. Chapter 9 Wakey Wakey

**Sorry the next installment took a while I am now a college student so I had to get all that situated and I had to move into the dorm and all that, but I'm back it'll still be iffy on when things will be put up but that's only because of papers hahaha I'll try to work on these a lot though we have the weekends off so that'll help. Tell me what you guys think, no ending little tid bit from me this time you'll see why.**

Sitting on the couch in your lover's arms is the most amazing feeling; it sends your heart to the sky! The feeling alone is powerful enough to chase away the fears you have and be the best you can be. The taste of a kiss on your tongue and lips the sweetest flavor even when it's bitter coffee and toast.

I just wish that was the feeling I was having right now instead of the pain in my chest and the metallic taste of blood on my teeth. Yes the comparison is nothing alike in the-lest, and I can say the first is way better. The sound of them calmly breathing in their sleep and watching them, eyes fluttering from an unseen dream. That is so much better then hearing the sound of a metal cage clanging shut, the darkness shrouding everything and washing out all shapes. The voices of cruel and evil people whispering in the stillness like demons plotting their next step, until you fall unconscious.

"Ke up… wake up… wake up bitch!" A foot to the stomach jolted me out of my dreamless slumber.

"Where… where am I?" I racked my brain but all I remember is going to the park with the others, but… but someone… someone… TOBI! He got lost in the woods part of it and we all split up to find him… but then it's a blank…

"Ugh you're so useless I don't know what daddy sees in you." The voice was snotty and rang warning bells in my head but it was to swimming in pain and I couldn't put a name to it.

"Wah… what am I…" I blinked hard trying to get my eyes used to the low light room and gripped the bars in front of me for any kind of support. I heard a tick from someone sucking on their teeth and then heels coming closer.

"How hard did you morons hit her? She's no use to me if she's as dumb as a doornail!" a girl screeched and that was what triggered my memory.

"Lora? What?" I heard a sigh as my mind started to work through the pain, and actually think.

"Ding, ding, ding, you've won the prize…" the lights flashed on and my hand lifted to shield my eyes. There standing inside the front of the cage was the bitch herself in what looked like some kind of cheap imitation of the tome raiser's outfit. With two lugs standing behind her looking like they were counting the dust mites floating in the stale air.

"What the hell I knew you were stupid but kid napping really?" my answer was her stiletto boot (because god strike her down if she didn't have heels) in my leg and a strangled cry from me. She leaned closer to me as I looked around finally seeing I was in fact in a giant cage.

"Like it? It's amazing what you can find on eBay these days and for so cheap too, daddy doesn't even know!" she clapped her hands together happily before her eyes turned cruel, a type of psycho cruel I never thought she was capable of.

"What do you, of all people want?" my head lulled to the side to rest on the metal bars of my corner and she giggled, but it sent a shiver rush through my system, not the normal annoyance that it did.

"Oh nothing, you just annoy the crap out of me really." She inspected her nails like she was commenting on the weather. "And a new friend of mine really wanted, how did they put it? 'Otaku bastereds' I think?"

Suddenly the news broadcast a few days earlier rushed through my mind and my heart plummeted to the floor as her eyes somehow glinted in the suddenly all too bright room.

"Oh look that seemed to hit something in that odd little head of yours." Her eyes glinted again before she snapped her fingers and pointed at me, it must have been some sign because the two lugs snapped to attention and walked to either side of me. They tossed me up by my biceps and dug their grubby sausages of fingers into my flesh, and then they dragged me through the room after Lora Queen Psycho bitchtits herself.

"What now? Going to throw me in the dark and throw away the key miss 'tome raider'? Or are you just going to nag my fucking ear off, if so can you tell humpty and lumpy here to let go?" one of the guys stepped on my leg, a sickening crack filled the hall way and my eyes widened waiting for the pain that only took a second to plow into my brain. My scream was cut off when Lora glanced back and the other lug gripped my face in his palm, I couldn't stop the few tears of pain that slipped past my eyes, but I sure as hell gave her a look that could kill. I was quite for the rest of my ride, my head lulling forward I felt like a prisoner on death row, except minus the last meal or trial. The walk was agonizing with my leg being pulled along useless, and my head still throbbing a bit from however they had gotten me here. The dirt my shoes collected along the way was my only entertainment unless you count thing one and thing two grunting back and for with like pigs.

Finally they turned toward a door that had a 'do not disturb' sign and an odd odor coming from the crack at the bottom. Lora knocked three times as fast as she could manage it reminded me of Sheldon and I whispered to myself "Penny" she did it again "penny" and when the occupant didn't answer she knocked harder a third time "Penny" I was backward kicked from Lora, apparently my whispering needs work, at least the two lummoxes' got a laugh, I listened to them snicker under their breath until a garbled voice sounded on the speaker.

"What the hell do you want?" that… voice…

"I have her, what do we do now?" Lora's voice held nothing but pride in her words, so this person didn't scare her, and she didn't think less of them that can't be good.

"Bring her in and tired her to the chair, I'll be there in a moment." The door made a buzzing sound and Lora reach for the handle, one of the guys throw me over their shoulder to get through the door, the other stood outside almost as if on guard. The room was washed in a light gold color from the fixtures overhead, the walls where painted a deep black color and it seemed to bring a sense of foreboding into the atmosphere, or was the just her situation? They waited for only a few minutes but to her it felt like an hour or longer, she was kind of distorted with time lately. Finally a clink of a door closing behind her chair caught everyone's attention, Lora's head snapped up so fast Dei thought it was going to pop right off like a doll from a horror movie, but what really happened was even scarier. Lora looked, happy, she looked elated to see the person who walked through the door, and her face was that of a girl, although psycho, in love. This made Dei want to see who had walked in, she pulled on the retrains but her skin was the only thing to budge, it ripped lightly from the rubbing of sitting here, so she stopped and just waited for the gross as make-out session that was happening behind her to stop.

"Now as much as I just want to take you in the other room," there was a giggle from Lora and a wet tongue on skin sound making Dei gag. "Let's deal with our guest shall we?" Dei still thought she knew this voice too, but it was farther from her memory. Hard steps sounded on the carpet and a guy in a black and gold pinstriped suite walked in front of her, his face turned toward the wall. "Now Dei do you know why I asked them to bring you here?"

"Because your and evil psychopath that blames nerds for your short comings and is a person riddled with character flaws and has disgusting taste in girls?" I asked boardly letting my head lull forward, he just chuckled before a felt a slap across the face. "See character flaw you hit girls, damn that smarts." I rolled my jaw to stretch out the skin slowly, I looked up to see his stoic face and his hand come down softly like it took no effort at all to do what he just did. His face was framed by hair as black as the walls, his eyes where grey and he was a bit shorter then I would have pictured anyone with Lora to be. His oval shaped face made me look closer, he did remind me of someone but I couldn't place who…

"I brought you here, because you all piss me off to no end, you run around yelling out god knows what and you drag others into your shit." He glared down at me and rammed his pointed fancy shoe onto my abdomen causing me to cough out a bit of blood. I felt it trickle out onto my lip, I've been taking too much of a beating my body is starting to hurt all over. "You drag people in and then they get dirt smudged on their reputation for liking this shit, and then their parents think they can't be reliable for shit!" he kicked the chair over and the side of my face scrapped along the cement and my arm was pinned under the chair's side. "Then they lose everything to their brother, their company, their dreams and all because some puny little girls can't keep their damned!" he ripped at my hair bringing my head up and slamming it back down, "nose" again, my eyes started swimming with red, "out" again the edges started going black "Of other's" Someone hit my other leg it cracking but not braking completely. "Business" he scrapped my face along the ground blood oozing out and staining the carpet, my eyes looked up and I watched hazily as the guy's black hair slipped off, revealing bright orange locks.

"What next?" he asked looking up at the others who were beating me in different was, but that didn't matter I was numb from that, the last thing I thought before I blacked out was of this traitorous bastard that stood in front of me, this low life scum we never should have help, because he apparently will do anything for his role in the world.

"Pain…" he didn't seem to hear the whisper slip past my lips because he only ran his hand through his hair as my eyes shut.

…

"Who the fuck are they?"

Ugh so much noise, go away I hurt and want to sleep, shut your traps before I glue them shut.

"Hidan don't kill the girl we need to know who's behind this."

Go away this is sucky enough just do your business and leave.

"Dei, Are you ok?"

How cares, apparently not you guys because you're splitting my head like a watermelon.

"Don't die sis, we'll get you to help, hn."

I won't die just let me sleep! Who has me? Put me down I was comfy now I hurt again, you're hurting me!

…

"She's doing fine; we do think there are any lasting effects." Who is that?

"Are you sure doctor, she still hasn't woken up." Oh I know who that is, it's no danna, why am I in a hospital?

"Do you know who did this?" hey I's Chi! Hi my sharp item loving friend it must be heaven for you here.

"No not yet but I have Hidan and Kakuzu looking." Who? Who did what to me? Oh yah I was beaten to shit… who was it… they had bla- no it was a wig, they had Orange! Orange hair but who was the one we knew with orange… Pein! Our fre- I guess I mean enemy…

"I hope they find out soon, Lora's not talking and her lawyer has got her away from us." Takai-chan she's in her worried voice am I that bad… but they don't know who did it, I do I need to tell them.

"P…" oh wow this is harder then it feels, "pe-"

"oh god it's Dei she's awake!" I felt someone grab my hand gently, and rub circles on my knuckles.

"What is it, what are you trying to say?" the voice was smooth and calming I took a shuddering breath and tried again.

"Pe-ein d-did..." I stopped taking another breath why was this so hard?

"The meds haven't worn off yet how can she be talking?" oh that's why meds I always hated when doctors give you so much medication.

"Pein did, th-this, Pein f-fr"

"What leader? Why would she think leader did this?" Chi no I said Pein not 'Leader'

"n-no Pein, f-from s-s-s"

"Wait she sounds like she's saying something with an s, I don't think she means leader, I think she means Pein from school." I heard some gasps but I was too tired to care, they got it now I can sleep again, the thumb on my hand was warm and lulled me to sleep even faster.

…

Ugh I hate waking up in the hospital, it smells like alcohol and new babies, not to mention the splitting head ache you get from the light. The nice part is all your friends are there to be with you, they were all so worried they kept asking me if I was ok and if I needed anything.

"I'm fine guys I'm just a bit sore, I can't believe I was out for so long my broken bone was held!"

"Hunny the guys did that while you were asleep it was a bitch to explain to the doctor, they did it when we weren't in the room." I nocked my bandaged head to the side, my bangs fell into my eyes and I gave them a confused look.

"The guys? Who are you talking about?" before she could answer this guy walked in, he had on a plain black shirt and blue jeans he had red hair and blue eyes. "Hey has anyone told you, you look like Sasori from Naruto?" everyone laughed; he smirked before taking a seat beside my bed and looked at me silently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ummm good?"

"I'm glade." He looked relieved and looked to everyone else so did I.

"Who is this?"


	8. Chapter 8 Dream within a dream part 1

**Ok I was looking over the last chapter and I realize I made some mistakes and autocorrect also f-ed me over but I do realize Sasori has beautiful brown eyes not blue (damn auto correct) and I promise I am working on my grammar. That's actually why I haven't been posting much it's my first year of college and it's hard to get time for stories especially when I'm taking a writing class but 'm learning a lot from it and I hope to put it in here to make my stories even better for all of you. **

"Can I go home now?" Dei griped as Ni shuffled into the room her head low and eyes looking everywhere but at me. "And why is this guy still here?" Dei smiled over at me a grin to smooth the ordinarily harsh words.

"He L-" Ni sighed clenching her fist finally looking in my direction, I shook my head looking directly into her eyes trying to convey the slowly surfacing emotions. "He works here it' his job Dei, so just give him something to do. I mean you might as well the doctors say you still need to be here a few days."

"I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Well too bad they need to watch your head to make sure there is no lasting damage." Ni said.

"You mean other than the last few months going poof?" Dei sighed laying back onto the bed again.

"Well yah, like that."

"You guys still haven't told me what happened to the school and all the stuff I can't remember."

"Well we're hoping we won't have to, the doctors say it might be temporary. Listen I got to go and clean your house so I'll come back tomorrow the others may visit too so be good." Ni sighed shrugging on a light jacket before turning to the door.

"Hey I'm always good, hn." She grinned after her friend I just watched her face from under my red certain of hair.

"So blood head what do you want to do?" she shifted to face my seat in the corner and smiled again, she's been doing that a lot since she woke up. It makes me wonder how strong this small bandaged girl really was. Someone she trusted someone who they thought of as a comrade turned on her and sliced into more than just her skin, he dug so deep it affected her memory.

"It is up to you." I watched as her eye dropped to her blanket in thought. Her hands wrung together pinching the blanket between her fingers. Her head lifted slightly before she looked to me hesitantly, her eyes going from me to her hands as if debating her thought. "What is it?"

"Well I was just thinking…" she sighed and released the cotton white blanket before throwing back her shoulders and looking at me. "You going to think I'm a child but I was wondering could you read something to me? I'd do it myself but with these sleeping bouts. I'm afraid with my luck I'd hit myself in the face with the book." She rubbed the back of her head instinctively but she winced when she hit a few of the stitches.

A small smile graced my lips as I nodded, she made a sharp noise in her throat in celebration as she unearthed a small book hard covered book from the sheets. I raised an eyebrow bringing my brown and green upholstered seat closer to the bed.

"Where did that come from?" a small blush dusted her cheeks as she handed me the book purposely grazing our fingers across the cover.

~P.O.V Dei~

"I… I got No-Danna to bring it to me." This guy has been here since I woke up, I don't know why but I have a comfortable feeling when he's in the room. It probably has to do with the fact I was alone when Pein's goons grabbed me, yah that has to be it.

"Alice in wonderland?" I smiled glancing up at him, his brown eyes where focused on the cover a picture depicting Alice running after the white rabbit as he ducks into the whole.

"It's my favorite story since I was little."

"What is it about?" He asked red hair sweeping over his eyes as he turned his attention onto me.

"You've never read, seen or even heard of Alice in wonderland! What have you been living in, space?"

"Something like that." A short and soft chuckle escaped his lips like an inside joke to himself and I caught myself watching their movement. "Well, when better to read it then now?" His fingers flipped the pages with a grace I couldn't place, it could come from natural ability or even from years of working with them.

It made me think about all the things he could do in his spare time. Maybe he paints? No if he did that there should be some still staining his skin. Maybe he's a sculptor? I glanced up to his baggy grey long sleeved shirt, no way to tell there. Yet he does seem the type, I could see him coiled over some odd material like instead of clay or stone, toiling away until he got just the right look to a piece.

"but when the Rabbit actually _took a watch out of its waistcoat_-_pocket_, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge." I just listened as he read the story his eyes drinking up every line, at times he would mumble in concentration on the story and I would have to remind him to speak up. He seemed to truly enjoy the story, because his eyes wouldn't leave the book and it drew a smile on my lips slowly.

His voice carried on even as the room's door creaked open and a little boy with an orange swirled mask popped his head in. His hands where covered by little grey silken gloves, but what really caught Dei's attention was the two orange fluffy bunny ears on his head.

"Hey it's supposed to be the white rabbit not orange! Get over here!"

"Be a good girl and follow Tobi, Dei." He skirted across the room and out a little carved door.

"Hey! Wait!" I flung off the covers, my white hospital gown replaced by a blue and white shredded Alice dress, safety pins clung the dress together on my right shoulder and the white stockings where it was ripped all the way around on my left thigh. Pure black sketchers squeaked over the tile as I slid to the small door, but it was only big enough for my head.

"Hey wait, how did you get through!" the boy turned and waved his hands at me small gestures dancing along his fingers.

"Tobi's jutsu! Good luck, Dei!" Then with a twist he scurried into some huge forest.

"Damn it I'm not a ninja! Get back here and help me! Hey, you're a bad boy!" I fell back on to my bad a huff passing over my lips. I glanced back over my shoulders and looked at the small curved room that melted into place, sitting in the center was a glass table. "Oh, there we go!" with a grunt I lifted on to my feet and walked over to the pure crystal table, the stand even being made of glass that glimmered like diamonds. Sitting on the table was an old metal key and a platter painted with red dots, I picked the key up between my fingers feeling the cold metal slip over my skin.

"This is cool!" I reached into a pocket in the white apron that seemed to fold over the dress and pulled out a chain, stringing it through the key and finally clasping it to my neck. Then turned my attention to the little pastry on the platter, a grey icing covered a cake and red letters wrote something out.

'Fucking bite me'

"Well that's one way of saying it." I bite into it the cake tasted like chalk and blood, I gaged wanting to spit it out but forcing it down, I started to shrink. My throat convulsed and gaged from the disgusting taste of the 'treat'. Once I was about the size of a mouse I turned running through the open door after the bunny eared boy. The tunnel after the door was dark and moist, my foot slaps echoed into the bright light of the opening.

The sky was a bright azure and the grass under my shoes looked like neon candy dug into the ground. What I had taken as a huge forest I soon noticed was giant flower steams reds and blues decorated the tops and big smooth or fuzzy leaves waved in the wind.

"Wow nice petals!" a blue Bachelor button flower leaned over me blocking the sun from view.

"Oh dear, it looks like she was attacked by aphids!" a black rose wrung it's leaves together, their voices sounded so familiar, and the white lines going from the flower's eyes reminded me of someone.

"Ni! Look at this poor flower bud!" the Black rose called to a red one and they both tipped over to gaze at me.

"She probably has fucking bugs." A white red dotted carnation pocked me away from it causing me to trip.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi-Chan can fix that!" suddenly an orange tiger lily pulled out a squirt bottle and started spraying me with it, the water must have been mixed with rubbing alcohol because the smell burned my nose so bad I couldn't breathe.

"H-hey" a wheezing cough wrapped through me. "Stop I don't have b-bugs!" the flower just kept spraying so instead of arguing I turned tail and ran down a path blindly trying to get the stuff away before it stung my eyes.

"Hey she's getting away!" another called something grabbed at my skirt but I wrestled away from it, "She didn't pay her fee to see us!" I ran tripping and wobbling on my feet eyes slammed tight.

Hours passed as I ran, I was going so fast the wind dried off all the water, and I was able to open my eyes. When I did, a deep purple, thing was right in front of me I sighed when I realized I was going too fast to stop in time.

"Ow!" I felt myself bounce off the surface my nose pulsing as I landed on my ass again. "That hurt like hell."

"Of course it did stupid girl."

"Whose there?" I flung myself onto the ground, looking up at the top of a giant mushroom. "So that's what I hit."

"I am of course."

"Whose I?" I watched as a head popped over the side a hookah balanced between two slim fingers and a fedora covered in resting moths propped on wild orange hair.

"Shouldn't you know who you are?"

"No, not 'I' me, 'I' you!" He took a long drag of the purple thing and puffed out four letters of dusty grey smoke, P. E. I. N. before rolling over the top and flipping down at where my feet rested.

"Now do stand up and leave me be."

"But I don't know where to go."

"Where have you been?" he huffed

"Well there was the door then the flowers start-" he blew a cloud of smoke in my face to interrupt me, it smelt of burnt stone and dust.

"No before that."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came here, where, were you? What where you doing?"

"I-" my mind scratched at its self but nothing came to it, I searched trying to find some string of information I could tell this guy but nothing surfaced. I can't remember." scrubbing my hands in my hair leaving finger nail moons in the skin, but all I could think of was inky blackness.

"That's where you go."

"Where."

"Yesterday." He said grabbing the edge of the mushroom and lifting himself back up on a cloud of swirling, dancing smoke.

"How!"

"By finding it, now LEAVE!" his voice escalated to a scream, I jumped up and continued to run deeper and deeper. Once I was far enough that the only thing I could see of him was the swirling smoke waving from above the mushroom forest line over my shoulder I slowed, walking along a dirt path.

"Damn creep, he didn't help at all." I kicked a rock it ricochet up into a tree's limbs snagging something that was laying among its branches.

"Well that wasn't very nice." A voice snickered from above, I glanced up roughly and there draped across the branch was a guy. He had dark black hair and purple cat ears, a tail swished behind his legs lazily and his eyes where a bright red with black swirls on the inside. He was clade in a skin tight purple shirt and black skinny jeans no shoes covered his feet yet no dirt clung to the soles of his feet. Fingerless gloves showed off the claws where his nails should have been. He held the stone between two claws and inspected it a grin warped his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I'm just frustrated."

"Why?"

"Because the damn caterpillar guy didn't help me find my way at all!"

"Why?" he chuckled as he floated down behind the tree head pocking out to stare at me, black lines creased under his eyes.

"Because I can't remember where I was before here. Was there even something before here?"

"Did he tell you where you can find them?" the cat man asked leaning away from the tree his long arm dragging along it's bark and swinging around like I do when I'm bored.

"He didn't." I answered sighing.

"Didn't what?"

"Help me find them."

"Find what?"

"My memories, damn it!" he chuckled pointing to the right side of a split in the road I didn't notice.

"Go that way, the mad hatter will help you." Before I could thank him, he was disappearing mumbling to himself through his everlasting grin. "'Twas brilig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe."

**Ok so to be continued haha, ah Dei is living my fantasy I wish I could go to wonderland and I'll give a shout out to anyone who can tell me where I got the idea for caterpillar's hat! Well until next time hoe you liked it bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 Dream within a dream part 2

I just shrugged giggling as he completely disappeared into mist, and started down the path he had pointed to. The sand was a deep red like someone had spilt the color of the deepest rose along the grains and they clung to the liquid never letting the only color they knew go.

I soon saw a large table laid out with dishes of pastries from all around the world, Things that I only even remember seeing in cook books and some not even recognizable.

"No payment, no payment!" a guy with rabbit ears and a white mask falling off his face called flinging butter around everywhere. I ducked just as a huge yellow glob whizzed by my skull and stuck to a tree by my side.

"I don't want any money." I said tilting my head to the side I noticed the guy sitting, or more lying next to him was an ocean blue dormouse, his ears twitching in a restless sleep and a bottle of what looked like sake grasped in his hand.

"That's fine then." A demented giggle punctuated the small statement. I sat next to the third party assuming he was the Hatter by the top hat that had chains spilling from top to brim like water from a cliff edge. Red stitching coiled along the sides in sporadic patches. His face isn't visible under the hat brim as his hand holds a pure black tea cup creaked down the side and along the bottom seal, the brown liquid dripping onto the plate below slowly.

"I'm looking for the Hatter," the clinks from the hare man scrapping off the butter stopped. "The cat said he could help me."

"That's me!" the rabbit ears giggled and I smirked.

"Yah right peter cottontail, last I checked you're the March Hare." He just shrugged flinging a glob of butter at me. I couldn't duck soon enough and the goopy fat slid down my cheek, I wiped it onto my finger sending it back.

"How did you know?" the hare frowned into his butter dish before the grin returned.

"I'm not sure… the ears I guess?" I nodded content with the answer, the logic over taking the madness of my day so far.

A red and grey coiled cloth was plucked in front of my face, trapped between two fingers. I looked at the hatter his hands clad in black fingerless gloves with pins wedged into the fabric.

"Your face would like to be cleaned."

"Isn't the line 'your hair would like to be cut'?" I ask taking the cloth from his hand.

"Well…" he caught a piece and tipping his head up ever so slightly brought it to his lips. "I seem to like it this length."

"Fish are friends! Not…" the sudden shout made me jump as the dormouse rolled in his seat falling with a thud to the ground. "Whoa! Where am I?" His blue ears brushed over the side of the table. The hatter released my hair and turned to him face still hidden from my view.

"On the floor, now have some tea." He poured the steaming brown liquid over the mouse's head. Who yipped a thanks to the man above. "Now what did you need my dear?"

"Oh um, I'm trying to remember where I needed to go but can't, now I'm lost." I sighed wringing the dress in my hands the soft fabric stretching to a course scratching on my skin. "Can you help me find them?"

"No."

"So I was lied to." I mumbled picking up one of the many tea cups in front of me, as the hatter and dormouse bickered about some mad clock.

"No you were not."

"But you just said you couldn't help me."

"I simply said no to helping you find them, not to helping you."

"It's the same thing!"

"Saying that is like saying I can fly in a plane is the same as I can fly." He quipped

"Or saying that I can solve any problem with a calculator, is the same as I can solve any problem!" said the March hair flinging some butter at the dormouse who was once again conked out on the ground.

"Okay, okay I get it, so then how can you help me?" I asked glancing at the Hatter who pulled out a pocket watch from his stitched up waist coat.

"Take you to the queen of course."

"Why? What does she have to do with my memories?"

"She holds all lost things, which is why, she is the queen" A silence fell over the table each one watched me like I was some kind of famous painting as I mulled over the next step.

"Well alright then, let's go!"

…

As we walked the air got silent, we didn't talk or even look at each other I was trying to figure something out. Why? Why does this seem so familiar? We walked through a forest so dense it seemed more like a hall way then the woods. The tree back was a deep shadowed color and the sand path still held its passionate red color.

"I love the color red." I said stooping down to sift my fingers through the sand, the hatter stopped and watched me not saying a word.

"Red sand is unnatural." His voice was harsh and a hidden danger laced the words.

"Well yes but sometimes the unnatural is the most beautiful."

"How can you say that without knowing the cause?"

"Because I trust that no matter what people can change if given the right reason, so who ever made it this way can make up for it by living their lives right." I got silent again, an aching slick kind of feeling. I popped back up and whistled walking again, "well lets go." My hand was pulled back causing me to stumble into the hatter.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he released my hand and went walking ahead

The Hatter and I stood outside of the castle's gates, two guards and what looked like some kind of plant blocking our way. The white haired one had a bleeding heart painted on his left cheek and a red and black armor. The other, a blonde had a crinkled spade on his right cheek. The plant was more of a man trapped in a giant flytrap then an office fern.

"Stay the Fuck out." The white haired shouted jabbing a sword at my throat, I just knocked it away nicking my finger a bit.

"I need to see the queen! She has my memories!" I glared he was getting in my way of something important I could feel it, boiling higher and higher the closer we got to the castle.

"You're bleeding." The hatter snatched my hand and torn a piece of his handkerchief from before. He tipped my finger toward him and wiping the blood away with his thumb wrapped it with the cloth gingerly, before slipping his fingers over my palm and away.

"Hey, no flirtatious acts in front of the queen's castle, hm." My face grew warm and I glared at the guy, his blond hair pulled into a ponytail above his head.

"He's just helping me!" I argued as an arm wrapped warmly around my waist pressing my dress into the skin on my hips, a well-muscled body occupying the once empty space at my side.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, puppet." The hatter smirked his lips becoming visible from under the hat, along with slivers of hair a bleeding red the same color as the threads weaving through his clothes. My heart shuddered, my tongue went dry before I could even open my mouth.

"Break it up you two, hn." The Blondie jerked my arm tucking me away and behind him, through the gate of the castle.

"You know you're starting to piss me off brat." Hatter Growled as he moved in front of the blonde haired guard. Albino went to help his friend while the plant man seemed to want to break it up, or maybe eat them I couldn't tell which. Hatter tipped his hat in the castle's direction a signal I recognized.

"I don't care hm, she's my sis." I turned running in to the front doors almost missing the deranged reasoning. I found myself right in the queen's court room. I was lifted by the shoulders and placed in a booth, a blinding light shown from above burning my eyes anytime I looked above.

"Dei, you are accused of abandonment!" a strong but robotic female voice called from the shadows, all at once the light faded and the room grew loud. Chaos exploded around me from people I've meet here and others I have never seen before. They screamed and shouted, pounded on wood benches and slammed metal to metal.

"I didn't abandon anyone, the hatter told me to go ahead! It's not like he had any reason to be here but me!"

"No, I speak of the abandonment of your memories."

"That's not what happened, you took them!" I shrieked the force tearing my throat slightly and stinging my eyes.

"I am simply the queen of hearts, queen of all lost things, when you threw your memories away they came scurrying to me." The women who spoke had light blue hair in a crop cut, she was in a bright blood red dress with a black card print. She had pure white gloves on both hands that where poised in front of her mouth fingers intertwined.

"I would never throw away my memories."

"Are you pleading innocent?"

"Yes!"

"Then we shall see about this, the court calls its first witness!" The center of the room light up like a circus tent and standing in the center was the orang haired man, no hookah to be seen but the smoke lingering around him told that he hadn't been away from it long.

"Hey it's you, caterpillar man!" I leaned on the edge of the box hand tight skin paling from the pressure he's the one who started all this damn it.

"No I am not." He turned and his form changed, he no longer had smoke clinging to his body, he didn't have the grey moth covered fedora. He had a black silk cloak sprinkled with red and white clouds ninja shoes clad his feet instead of the dress shoes he once had. His bright orange hair was free, spiked in every direction, and when he looked me in the eye I saw rings in their grey depths.

"Hey, you look familiar."

"I should, I will be the god soon enough."

"Pein, I mean Leader," My mind pounded a drum beat resounding in my skull the more I tried to think "you're the leader of Akatsuki, but why are you here?" I gasped as he disappeared only the stand in a box in front of the queen looking ahead waiting for something.

"What about us!" Next in the center was the boy I chased into this crazy place. The cat who lead me to the hatter. The drunk dormouse and maddened hare. However each of them had the same cloaks as the first, just like Leader's, the hare had his mask on and neither of the rabbits had their ears.

"hey you guys are also from Akatsuki, am I really this obsessed with a T.V show that I use it to get my memories back?" but something clawed at my mind, a mall where little kids where terrorizing the people, little cats with human depth to their eyes. Again they disappeared only to stand behind leader in the box, grinning or glaring around at the people.

"Well sis do you remember yet, hm?" The guards from earlier grinned up from the center, and another thought was triggered, a small little boy scared and asking me something, only for the next morning to be a grown adult.

"Hey! Hey wait, your my brother!" I leapt over the wall holding me away from them tripping in the landing as tears clouded my vision, feet padding over the floor to find an empty spot, they have already joined the others.

"Too fucking late buttercup." Hidan laughed the sound like the click of a gate letting all the memories all the thoughts and sounds I had forgotten rush back to me.

"So that's what I forgot!" I grinned shaking my head at myself how could I forget something so wonderful? "My family has grown in such a short amount of time, even you!" I gazed at the queen her eyes warm and concrete and the tears that had clouded my vision now dripping along my skin and off my chin. "You're Konan! You're all part of my family now."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice asked behind me, arms wrapped around my waist and a smile warmed my face.

"Just saving the best for last." I grin turning in 'hatter's' arms tipping off his hat to finally show those beautiful brown eyes. He gave me a little half smirk that melted my heart. A little red cat in my arms. Him, curled up with one of my books in the corner. A small quite closet, warm and exiting with new discoveries being made.

"Then I do believe you have won over the courts rule." Konan's voice was background music as I just stared into his eyes, how could I ever forget the most magical thing to ever happen in my life? How did I let anyone take away a time I never thought I'd have? "So Dei you should probably wake up." I leaned closer to Sasori smiling to myself as he did the same.

"What?" I asked rubbing my face to his chest the stitching scratching my cheek in such a nice way I never wanted to leave.

"Wake up." I let my eyes slip closed heart pounding against my chest.

"Wake up damn it!" a splash of cold water jolted me up out of my dream, eyes wide and blinded by the sudden movement. The icy blast had stolen away my breath and left my light hospital gown clinging on to my frame.

"Holy shit, what the hell was that for?" I glared over at Chi who held one of those color changing cups, it obviously had the cold water in it from the deep blue to violet coloring.

"There's something we need to tell you, and it's going to sound crazy but bear with us ok?" Ni sat at the foot of the bed careful of the watery blankets. I smiled to myself scanning the room to find him, to find my very own mad hatter. When I did locate him he was moving from one foot to the other in the corner the Alice book still gripped in his hand like a life preserver.

"First can you come here?" I pointed to him grinning, I thought I saw him jump and it made me giggle inside, he glanced to Ni before looking back at me.

"Dei, this is really important." No Danna glanced at the girls who were all looking at me with worried eyes, it practically poured from them and if I hadn't of had that dream I might be thinking I was dying and freaking out. Not the best plane guys, make note they have terrible poker faces, get Kakuzu to play with them and split the money.

"Humor me?" I knocked my head to the side pouting out my lip in a way I knew Sasori wouldn't be able to resist. He nodded shuffling over to the edge of the bed hands limp at his sides, he set the Alice book on the bed. I shifted bringing myself into a more stable position before I went through with my plan, I had a dream to finish.

"What is it?" he lifted a brow and I just smiled grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to my level, and pressed my lips to his. His hands fell on either side of my hips to catch himself. I heard the girls gasp in the background their voices whispering back and for with. I moved my lips against his, slowly savoring every moment skin touched skin. The one thing I wanted to feel most in that cage is what I'm going to savor the rest of the time I have it. Finally when I needed to breath I released his shirt, but he didn't go very far, his eyes questioning, almost hurt.

"Damn did I miss you, Sasori." His eyes light up in his subtly way and he leaned in again kissing my forehead, then my cheeks, lips, nose, chin, it seemed no part of my face was safe.

"She remembers!" Ni screamed jumping off the bed and startling everyone, then the door flew open the rest of the guys standing there grinning from ear to ear.

"About fucking time!" Hidan shouted from the back and before any of them could push their way through, my girls blocked their way. Herding them out the door Ni shut it softly behind her a smile dusted over her face in relief. I saw through the fogged glass that a few of the guys tried to fight their way in but where stopped by Konan and Ni who looked like they pulled the rowdier ones by their ears the rest just followed.

"Remind me to thank them later." I giggled to Sasori who sat on the edge of the bed despite the damp sheets.

"You can't do that again." His voice was soft, and his hands shook as they held mine

"Sasori, Sasori it's ok, I'm ok, I got my memories back and I don't plan on losing them again." I shifted one of my hands out of his grip, lacing it into his hair and bringing his forehead to my lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it affected you this badly," I let my eyes closed bringing our foreheads together. "Your mister puppet, you know?" I listed as he breathed and his breath shook ever so often and felt as his hands started to calm down and grip one of mine tighter. "You were always saying how you had no feelings. If I had known, not that I could change what happened, but I probably would have said something the moment I woke up, instead of pulling that trick, I'-"

"You changed that, from the moment we first kissed, you changed me." He turned his head slightly I felt the skin of his brow wrinkle. "I didn't want to admit it, but my heart started to pull, and sway anytime you were near me." His head lifted and he captured my lips pushing me back onto the bed. "You awakened my emotions, and when you were gone I couldn't control them." He let go with one hand bringing it up to my neck careful of the tubes and bandages that still pierced or coved my skin. "After so long." His breath curled over my lips and his eyes burned into mine as I looked up at him, all the emotions that are so new to him, flooding through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him to me once again I said.

"I'm sorry Sasori I didn't mean to keep you waiting."


End file.
